My Love For U
by Aimikka Cloudy
Summary: Aku menanti cinta kalian yang mungkin tertunda, karena aku tahu masih ada sedikit kesempatan untuk kembali dicintai oleh kalian/WonYeKyuBum/KyuSung-WonSung-KiSung/Asli mimpi Ucchan!/BL/CP/DLDR/RnR Please?
1. Promise U

UCCHAN MEMPERSEMBAHKAN:

MY LOVE FOR U

Chapt 1: Promise U

* * *

Cast: Super Junior, Other

* * *

Main Cast: Yesung, Kyuhyun, Kibum, Siwon

* * *

Other Cast: Super Junior Member, Other

* * *

Main Pair: WonYeKyuBum

* * *

Other Pair: Unknown

* * *

Genre: Angst, Romance, Family

* * *

Rate: T

* * *

Disclaimer: God, Parents, tapi ceritanya asli mimpi Ucchan!

* * *

Warn!: BL(BoysLove!), Yemma disiksa/plak/, plotnya secepat cheetah(?), dan romancenya semelempem kerupuk dikala musim hujan(?), GAJE

* * *

I LOVE U

:::

FOREVER

* * *

Namja manis itu berdiri di sana, di altar pernikahannya dengan ketiga calon 'suami'nya. Jumlah yang cukup banyak bukan?

Sesekali ia meremas pelan jemari mungilnya. Merasa sedikit tegang dan gugup. Dibelakangnya, ketiga calon suaminya memandanginya dengan sebuah senyum simpul diwajah tampan mereka. Pengantin mereka tampak sangat cantik kalau sedang gugup dan bingung begitu.

"Kim Yesung… bersediakah kau menerima ketiga suamimu, Choi Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Choi Kibum… menemani mereka di kala sehat, merawat mereka di kala sakit, dan mencintai mereka hingga berhentinya detak jantungmu?" tanya sang pastor sambil menatap namja manis itu.

Yang ditatap masih gelagapan. "A-aku…" cicitnya. Ia menoleh kebelakang saat merasakan remasan lembut dibahunya. "Kyunnie…?"

"Tenanglah… percayalah pada kami, baby." Salah seorang namja tampan itu tersenyum lembut kearahnya. Membuatnya merasakan kehangatan dan ketenangan didalam hatinya. Ya, dia percaya kepada mereka bertiga.

… Ia percaya mereka akan selalu mencintainya.

Namja manis itu tersenyum manis, lalu kembali menoleh kearah pastor dengan kilatan mata yang nampak lebih yakin. "… Aku… bersedia…!" ucapnya mantap.

Pastor itu tersenyum, lalu menundukkan kepalanya sedikit sebagai tanpa penghormatan. Tanda penghormatan terhadapan pernikahan gay pertama yang dilakukan oleh keluarga terkemuka Korea. Keluarga Choi.

Ya, namja manis itu menikah ketiga bersaudara itu. Anak sulung bernama Choi Siwon, anak tengah bernama Choi Kibum, dan yang paling bungsu bernama Choi Kyuhyun. Rupanya pesona sang namja miskin mampu menaklukan hati ketiga pangeran itu.

"Baiklah…" sang pastor mengangkat wajahnya. "Kini mempelai bisa berciuman."

Namja manis itu tersentak kaget, ia menoleh kearah tiga suaminya –yang kini sudah resmi– dengan wajah merona malu. "U-uhm…"

Ketiga namja tampan itu tersenyum lembut kearahnya. Salah seorang diantara mereka mengangkat tangan mereka dan mengelus pipi chubby namja manis itu.

"Saranghaeyo, baby…"

"… Kami akan selalu mencintaimu."

* * *

-Satu Tahun Kemudian…

"Kyunnie… kau mau makan apa malam ini…?" tanya Yesung –nama namja manis itu– sambil tersenyum manis.

Namja tampan itu melirik Yesung sekilas, sebelum kembali mencurahkan perhatiannya pada isi tasnya. "… Aku akan makan dengan teman-temanku." Jawabnya dengan ekspresi malas.

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun sedih. "T-tapi aku-"

Grek

Kyuhyun –nama namja tampan itu– tidak perduli dengan perkataan Yesung. Ia meraih smartphonenya lalu mengantonginya. Iapun melangkah menuju pintu kamar, melewati Yesung yang hanya menatapnya nanar.

Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Yesung menatapnya tegang. Ia harap Kyuhyun akan mengubah pikirannya, dan memilih makan dirumah bersama Yesung. Bahkan ia sudah tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali Kyuhyun makan bersamanya. Kyuhyun yang merupakan dosen universitas terkenal Korea. Walau umurnya masih tergolong muda -22 tahun-, tapi dia sudah dipercaya oleh banyak dosen-dosen senior. Kyuhyun juga lebih sering makan bersama teman-teman dosennya dibanding dirumah bersama Yesung.

… Sejujurnya Yesung sangat kesepian.

Kyuhyun memasang wajah stoicnya. "… Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu. Menjijikan."

DEG

Yesung merasa beribu jarum tajam telah menusuk ulu hatinya. Suara Kyuhyun… terdengar sangat dingin… Yesung tidak menyukainya.

"… Aku mengerti. Maafkan aku…" lirih Yesung sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Hancur sudah harapannya. Kyuhyun lebih memilih teman-temannya daripada istrinya sendiri.

"…"

BLAM

Tes tes

Beberapa tetes liquid bening meluncur turun melewati pipi chubbynya, dan menetes mengenai lantai berwarna onyx itu. kedua sarang obsidian yang tampak sangat rapuh itu kembali mengucurkan air mata.

'… Appoyo…'

"Yesungie?"

Yesung buru-buru menghapus air matanya saat mendengar suara Siwon. Ia mendongak dengan senyuman manis. "Siwonnie… aku baru saja mau mencarimu. Kau mau makan apa malam ini…?" tanyanya antusias.

… Namun senyum itu seketika memudar saat Yesung melihat gelengan Siwon. "W-wae…?"

"Ani, malam ini aku harus menjamu klien. Kau makan saja dengan Kyuhyun atau Kibum. Mian, aku harus pergi." Siwon berbalik, dan melangkah meninggalkan Yesung yang menatap kosong kearah pintu kamar. Siwon adalah penerus Choi Corp. perusahan ternama Korea yang dulunya dikelola oleh ayah ketiga suaminya. Siwon telah membuat perusahaan itu semakin Berjaya didunia ekonomi Korea. Ia bahkan mencetak namanya sebagai pengusaha muda Korea paling sukses. Namun dengan berbagai alasan, Siwon sudah mulai jarang pulang kerumah.

Yesung tahu Siwon bekerja. Tapi tetap saja… tidak bisakah Siwon meluangkan sedikit waktunya untuk menemani Yesung?

"… Aku mengerti." Yesung tersenyum miris. Tidak ada gunanya menangis terus. Sebaiknya ia segera menghubungi Kibum. Ia meraih ponselnya, dan mendial nomor Kibum.

"… Yeoboseo? Kibummie… apa malam ini kau bisa pulang…?" lirihnya. Ia tidak berharap banyak. Kibum adalah seorang aktor yang sangat terkenal. Bahkan sampai keluar Korea. Kibum memiliki banyak fans hampir diseluruh negara di Asia. Namun saking terkenalnya, Kibum jadi jarang pulang kerumah. Kibum memang ambisius dan pekerja keras. Dulu Kibum tak pernah lupa menelepon Yesung setidaknya sekali sehari. Tapi beberapa bulan ini Kibum menjadi… jauh. Dia jarang menelepon Yesung. bahkan Yesunglah yang lebih sering menghubunginya.

… Tapi Yesung berharap, mala mini Kibum bisa pulang dan menemaninya.

"…"

Sebuah senyuman indah melekat diwajah cantiknya. "Jinjja?! Kau benar-benar bisa pulang hari ini?! Arraseo! Aku akan menunggumu!" ujar Yesung gembira. "Kau mau makan apa malam ini, Kibummie?"

"…"

"Jajammyun dan Tteokbeokkie? Ne! Akan kubuatkan!"

"…"

Yesung tersenyum lembut. Memejamkan matanya tatkala merasakan kehangatan yang menyeruak didadanya.

"Nado saranghaeyo, Kibummie…"

"… Gomawo."

* * *

-Malamnya…

Yesung duduk manis didepan meja makan. Menanti kepulangan Kibum, salah seorang suaminya. Ia melirik jam dinding sekilas. Sudah jam setengah Sembilan. Yesung sudah membuat makanan pesanan Kibum dari tiga jam yang lalu. Ia merasa sangat lapar karena belum makan apa-apa dari tadi. Dia sengaja menunggu Kibum.

Yesung tersenyum. "Sebentar lagi. Kibummie pasti pulang…" ia menoleh kembali kearah makanannya yang sudah dingin.

"… Pasti."

* * *

-Dua Jam Kemudian…

DRRT

DRTTT

Yesung terjaga dari tidurnya saat merasakan getaran disaku celananya. Sepertinya ia ketiduran dimeja makan karena terlalu lama menunggu Kibum. Ia meraih ponsel disakunya, lalu memeriksa siapa yang mengganggu tidurnya.

Kedua obsidiannya membulat saat tahu itu telepon dari Kibum. Ia buru-buru menekan tombol answer. "Yeoboseo? Kibummie! Kau dimana? Makanannya sudah dingin! Tapi bisa kupanaskan nanti!" seru Yesung ceria. "Kibummie? Kau disana?"

"…"

Raut wajah Yesung berubah. "E-eh…? Kenapa…?"

"…"

Yesung menunduk. "Ah, jinjjaro…? A-ani, aku mengerti." Lirihnya.

"…"

DEG

Yesung terbelalak. Apa ini hanya perasaannya saja, atau memang ada suara yeoja disana…? "K-Kibummie? Itu siap-"

TUTT

Yesung menjauhkan teleponnya dengan wajah tak percaya. "… Diputus…?" Yesung terdiam. Masih berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Apa Kibum sedang bersama dengan seorang yeoja…?

Yesung menggeleng. "Itu hanya temannya. Ya… Kibummie tidak mungkin mengkhianatiku…" ia tersenyum, menunduk menatap semua makanan yang telah dibuatnya.

"… Tidak… ukh… mungkin…!"

:::

Yesung memiliki tiga suami yang mencintainya, atau begitulah harapannya.

Semua berjalan dengan mulus selama beberapa bulan pertama. Tapi sekitar 4-5 bulan belakangan ini, ketiganya seakan berubah.

Choi Siwon adalah namja yang pertama kali Yesung temui. Namja yang tampan, baik hati, dan lembut. Sayangnya Yesung sudah tidak tahu lagi. Apa Siwon masih mencintainya atau tidak. Siwon lebih sering berada diluar rumah daripada menemani Yesung.

Kyuhyun malah lebih parah. Ia lebih suka menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-temannya, dan bahkan sering mengacuhkan Yesung saat teman-temannya datang bermain kerumahnya. Padahal dulu Kyuhyunlah yang paling manja pada Yesung. selalu mengeluh kalau harus berpisah jauh dengan Yesung. kini Kyuhyun seperti tidak menganggap Yesung ada sama sekali.

Kibum… namja tampan itu sangat dingin kepada orang lain –bahkan terhadap keluarganya sendiri. Hanya kepada Yesunglah ia berubah menjadi lembut dan penuh perhatian. Dulu Kibum sangat rajin menghubungi Yesung. tapi kini…? Yesunglah yang lebih sering menghubunginya.

Ketiga suaminya sudah berubah.

Yesung menyadari itu. tapi dia berusaha bertahan. Dia yakin mereka masih mencintainya.

Yesung yakin. Ketiga suaminya itu, masih mencintainya –walau hanya sedikit–.

:::

Aku menanti cinta kalian yang mungkin tertunda, karena aku tahu masih ada sedikit kesempatan untuk kembali dicintai oleh kalian.

TBC

Yak~! Mian pendek! Ini Cuma percobaan sebenarnya-w-" Ucchan mimpi cerita ini sekitar sebulan yang lalu.

… MENGERIKAAANNN!

Pas bangun, wajah Ucchan basah karna air mata… Yemma tersiksa banget… Ucchan merasakan rasa sakitnya! huhuhuhuT.T/plak

Cerita ini udah Ucchan tulis sampai chapt 5 dinotebook Ucchan:3 mungkin sekitar 1-2 chapt udah tamat. Jadi Ucchan bakal nunggu responnya dulu ne. tapi gak janji uplat. Telat banget malah./plak

Yap, mian kalo mimpi Ucchan makin kemari makin gaje ne!TwT"

**REVIEW PLEASEE~?**


	2. Lonely Birthday

UCCHAN MEMPERSEMBAHKAN:

MY LOVE FOR U

Chapt 2: Lonely Birthday

* * *

Cast: Super Junior, Other

* * *

Main Cast: Yesung, Kyuhyun, Kibum, Siwon

* * *

Other Cast: Super Junior Member, Other

* * *

Main Pair: WonYeKyuBum

* * *

Other Pair: Unknown

* * *

Genre: Angst, Romance, Family

* * *

Rate: T

* * *

Disclaimer: God, Parents, tapi ceritanya asli mimpi Ucchan!

* * *

Warn!: BL(BoysLove!), Yemma disiksa/plak/, plotnya secepat cheetah(?), dan romancenya semelempem kerupuk dikala musim hujan(?), GAJE

* * *

I LOVE U

:::

FOREVER

* * *

…

Waktu terus berlalu…

Mendatangkanku hari yang sangat penting bagiku…

Hari ulang tahun kalian yang sangat kucintai.

…

–Kyuhyun's Birthday…

Yesung melihat-lihat model cake di etalase sebuah toko kue. Hari ini Kyuhyun berulang tahun, jadi Yesung akan membelikannya cake ulang tahun –mengingat dia tidak pandai membuat kue.

"Apa anda mencari sesuatu?"

Yesung mengangkat wajahnya, dan menemukan seorang yeoja yang berwajah ramah tengah tersenyum kepadanya. "Ne, saya ingin mencari kue untuk ulang tahun suami saya." Jelas Yesung sambil balas tersenyum sopan.

"Bagaimana kalau anda yang membuatkannya? Suami anda tentu akan lebih senang." Usul yeoja itu ramah. Tidak terganggu dengan kata 'suami' yang keluar dari mulut namja manis dihadapannya ini.

Pernikahan sesama jenis memang masih cukup tabu diKorea.

Yesung menggeleng pelan. "E-ehm, saya tidak pandai membuat kue…" jelasnya gugup.

Yeoja itu mengernyit. "Anda yakin? Suami anda pasti akan lebih senang kalau anda membuatnya sendiri."

Yesung tertawa kecil. "Ani… untuk yang ini saya akan membelinya."

Yeoja itu menatap Yesung sejenak, kemudian ia mengangguk paham. "Baiklah." Ia tersenyum. "Bagaimana kalau kue ini…"

* * *

-Malamnya…

Yesung duduk manis dikursi ruang makan. Hanya bunyi jam dinding yang menemaninya. Yesung sudah menata isi meja, sepiring besar kalkun panggang dan cake cokelat kesukaan Kyuhyun.

Hari ini Kyuhyun punya banyak tugas diuniversitasnya, jadi dia akan pulang larut. Tapi tak masalah, karena Yesung akan menunggunya.

Tap tap

"Hm? Yesungie, kau belum tidur?"

Yesung menoleh dan mendapati Siwon yang tengah menatapnya. Sepertinya Siwon baru pulang dari kantornya.

Yesung tersenyum. Ia berlari kecil kearah Siwon untuk membantu melepaskan dasinya. "Ani, hari ini Kyuhyun ulang tahun. Aku sudah membelikannya kue." Jelas Yesung. "Kau mau merayakannya juga?" tanya Yesung penuh harap.

Namun senyumnya memudar saat melihat gelengan Siwon. "Ani, aku lelah. Aku tidur duluan, ne. Malam." Siwon mengecup dahi Yesung lalu melangkah menuju tangga, meninggalkan Yesung yang menunduk sendirian diambang pintu ruang makan.

"Baik… selamat malam… Wonnie…"

"… Hhh…" Yesung menghela napas berat. Dirumah sebesar ini, Yesung selalu merasa kesepian. Karena tak ada yang menemaninya. Dia selalu sendiri…

Krieet

"Aku pulang."

Seulas senyum merekah diwajah manis Yesung. ia buru-buru berlari kepintu depan untuk menyambut Kyuhyun.

Senyumnya semakin lebar saat melihat sosok Kyuhyun. "Kyu-"

Tap tap

Yesung terpaku saat Kyuhyun melangkah melewatinya. Ia menoleh dengan bingung. "K-Kyu?"

Tanpa banyak bicara, Kyuhyun melempar tas selempangnya keatas sofa ruang tamu. Ia melirik sejenak cake cokelat diatas meja makan, dan berbalik tanpa memperdulikannya.

"K-Kyu!" Yesung buru-buru menahan lengan Kyuhyun saat namja tampan itu hendak keluar rumah lagi. "Kau mau kemana?" lirih Yesung dengan wajah sedih.

Kyuhyun menghentak pegangan Yesung hingga terlepas. "… Aku akan keluar dengan teman-temanku." Kyuhyun hendak kembali melangkah, namun Yesung kembali mencengkram lengannya. "T-tapi aku sudah membeli cake untukmu…"

"Aku ada urusan, Yesung." bisik Kyuhyun dingin.

"S-setidaknya… ajak teman-temanmu makan disini… a-aku sudah menyiapkan banyak makanan, Kyu…" Yesung merasakan matanya yang sudah memanas. Tapi dia berupaya menahan air matanya. Dia tidak mau Kyuhyun melihatnya menangis.

:::

"Yesungie hyung, kau jelek sekali kalau menangis."

"Ap-"

Chu~

"K-Kyu…!"

"Makanya… jangan menangis lagi didepanku, hyung. Karena aku hanya ingin melihat senyummu saja."

Dan hanya senyuman menawan itu yang dapat dilihat oleh Yesung.

:::

"…" Kyuhyun diam. Namun beberapa saat kemudian ia menepis tangan Yesung, lalu melangkah ke pintu depan.

Blam

Yesung menunduk bersamaan dengan bunyi pintu rumah yang ditutup. "… Aku… mengerti…" ia melangkah gontai kemeja makan. Menatap semua makanan buatannya dengan nanar.

Kruyuukk

Yesung tersenyum miris. Ia sengaja tidak makan sejak tadi untuk menunggu Kyuhyun. Ia ingin mereka makan bersama. Sekali saja…

… Apakah itu hal yang berat…?

Yesung duduk disalah satu kursi. Mengambil pisau kue didekatnya, lalu memotong sedikit cake cokelat itu. kemudian ia memasukkan cake cokelat yang sudah dingin itu kedalam mulutnya.

"…"

Tes tes

"… Asin…" bisiknya. Liquid hangat itu turun, membasahi sudut bibirnya, hingga membuatnya dapat mengecap rasa asin itu.

… Lagi-lagi ia menangis.

… Lagi-lagi ia terluka.

"… Saengil cukhae, Kyu…" Yesung menunduk sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Aku bahkan belum sempat mengucapkannya padamu, Kyu…"

:

:

-Siwon's Birthday…

Nampak seorang yeoja cantik yang tengah membersihkan kaca etalase toko kuenya.

Criring~

Ia menoleh kepintu masuk, dan sebuah senyuman ramah langsung menghiasi wajah cantiknya. "Selamat datang, Yesungsshi. Apa anda ingin membeli cake?"

Namja manis yang dipanggilnya Yesung itu tersenyum. "Ne, noonim…"

Yeoja itu menatap Yesung intens. "Apa terjadi sesuatu, Yesungsshi?"

Kedua obsidian Yesung membulat, namun ia kembali memasang ekspresi biasa. "Ne… nan gwenchana."

Yeoja itu masih menatap Yesung, hingga membuatnya salah tingkah dan gugup. Namun akhirnya yeoja itu tersenyum.

"Baiklah…"

* * *

-Malamnya…

Tik

Tik

Tik

Jarum jam terus berdetik, menemani Yesung yang berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang tamu. Jarum jam hampir menunjuk pukul 12, namun Siwon belum juga pulang.

Yesung khawatir, bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Siwon? Yesung sudah berusaha menghubungi ponselnya, namun ponsel Siwon tidak aktif.

Gruuuk~

"Ukh…" Yesung berupaya menahan laparnya. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah Siwon. Dia berharap tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Siwon.

"Wonnie… kamu dimana…?" lirih Yesung.

Krieet

"Aku pulaaang~!"

Yesung tersentak saat mendengar suara pintu depan dibuka. Ia buru-buru berlari kepintu depan, dan menemukan Siwon disana. Ia terbelalak. "K-kau mabuk, Wonnie?!"

Setahu Yesung, Siwon adalah namja yang jarang minum.

Siwon tertawa kecil, lalu berjalan terhuyung melewati Yesung.

"Wonnie!" Yesung menahan lengan Siwon saat namja tampan itu hendak terjatuh. Dengan susah payah ia menuntun Siwon kekamarnya dilantai atas. Setelah sampai, Yesung membaringkan tubuh kekar Siwon keatas ranjang. Ia melepas sepatu Siwon, lalu meletakkannya didekat ranjang.

… Obsidiannya tak pernah lepas memandangi wajah Siwon yang telah tertidur.

Wajah suaminya itu penuh akan bekas lipstik. Apa Siwon selingkuh?

Yesung menggeleng. Dia tidak mau berprasangka buruk. Ia menarik selimut hingga menutupi dada Siwon. Yesung tersenyum, lalu mengecup dahi Siwon dengan lembut.

"Saengil cukhae, Wonnie…" bisiknya lirih. "… Saranghaeyo."

Tes

Tes

"… Jangan… tinggalkan aku… Wonnie…"

:

:

-Kibum's Birthday…

Beep

Beep

"… Yeoboseo…?" sapa Yesung lirih. "Kibummie… kau pulang hari ini, 'kan…?"

"…"

Air mata perlahan menetes lagi dari kedua sarang obsidian Yesung. merasakan sakit saat mendengar suara Kibum diseberang. Dia merindukan Kibum. Dia ingin bertemu secara langsung dengan Kibum.

… Bukan hanya melalui telepon begini.

"…"

"Wae…?" tanya Yesung dengan nada bergetar. "… Kenapa kau tak mau pulang…?"

"…"

Yesung menggigit bibirnya, menahan isakkan yang hendak keluar dari bibirnya. Namun hal itu sia-sia saja. karena isakkannya tetap keluar, seiring dengan darah yang mengucur dari bibirnya yang terluka –karena digigit terlalu keras.

"Hiks… kumohon… hari ini saja… pulanglah, Kibummie… aku sudah… membelikanmu kue…"

"…"

Yesung menunduk, Kibum bilang dia tidak bisa pulang… padahal sudah dari tadi Yesung menungguinya… kemarin Kibum bilang dia bisa pulang hari ini, tapi dia bilang ada jadwal dadakan dan tidak bisa pulang.

… Yesung kesepian.

"…"

DEG

Ulu hati Yesung kembali tertusuk saat mendengar ada suara yeoja dari telepon Kibum. "K-Kibummie…? Itu siap-"

KLIK

Telepon kembali diputuskan secara sepihak oleh Kibum.

Yesung menatap kosong kearah cake cappuchino kesukaan Kibum.

Gruukk

"… Hiks… hiks…" Yesung menggenggam erat ponselnya sambil merapa perutnya yang terasa sangat sakit. Hei, Yesung tidak makan sejak tadi siang karena menunggui Kibum. Bahkan kini jarum jam sudah menunjuk jam 10 malam. Jelas saja perutnya sakit, minta diisi.

Tapi sesungguhnya hati Yesung lebih sakit lagi. Sakit… sangat sakit…

Dia kesepian, hingga merasa sangat frustasi. Dia ingin bersama dengan Kibum, Kyuhyun, ataupun Siwon…

Dia ingin suami-suaminya yang dulu. Yang perhatian, menjaganya, selalu menemaninya, mencintainya sepenuh hati.

"… Aku lelah… hiks… sangat… lelah…" lirih Yesung.

"Hei."

Yesung sontak menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun tengah memandanginya. Yesung buru-buru menghapus air matanya. "K-Kyu… ada apa?" tanyanya sambil berusaha tersenyum manis.

"… Aku akan menginap dirumah temanku. Aku akan kembali lusa. Selamat tinggal."

Selesai berkata begitu, Kyuhyun langsung berbalik.

Blam

Meninggalkan Yesung yang menatap kosong punggung Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh.

Yesung tersenyum miris. "… Aku yakin kalian semua pasti tidak ingat lusa hari apa…"

:::

Saat itu tiba.

Saat dimana aku dilahirkan.

Aku tidak perlu bunga, kado ataupun makan malam mewah.

Cukup…

… Kehadiran kalian saja…

…

… Kenapa hal itu sulit sekali untuk kudapatkan…?

:::

-Yesung's Birthday…

"…"

"Nee, gomawo Heebongie hyung~! Sungie pasti datang!" Yesung tersenyum senang.

"…"

"Ne, ne… sampai jumpa nanti malam, hyung!" Yesung memutuskan sambungan telepon, lalu berlari kekamar Siwon yang terletak tepat disamping kamarnya.

Karena hari ini hari Minggu, Siwon dan Kyuhyun berada dirumah. Kyuhyun juga sudah balik dari rumah temannya yang bernama Changmin itu.

Krieet

"Wonnie!" Yesung melongokkan kepalanya kedalam kamar Siwon. Ia menemukkan Siwon yang tengah berbaring diatas ranjang berukuran besarnya sambil menelepon seseorang.

Siwon tersentak kaget dan langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Ia menatap Yesung. "Ada apa, Yesung?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah malas, Siwon juga tidak menggunakan embel-embel "ie" dibelakang nama Yesung.

Yesung menyadarinya, tapi dia tetap berusaha berpikiran positif. "Kau tahu hari ini hari apa?" tanya Yesung sambil melangkah masuk kedalam kamar Siwon.

Siwon menatapnya seakan-akan Yesung gila. "… Hari Minggu. Wae?" jawabnya bosan.

Yesung melangkah mendekati Siwon tetap dengan senyuman manis diwajahnya. "Nee~! Ini hari Minggu! Tapi hari ini ada apaa?" tanya Yesung ceria.

Siwon memutar matanya jengah. "Yesung… aku ingin istirahat hari ini. Jangan menggangguku." Ujarnya dingin.

Yesung membelalakkan matanya. Seketika senyuman diwajahnya memudar. "T-tapi…"

"Ck, berisik sekali. Kau menggangguku, tahu." Siwon menatap Yesung kesal, beranjak dari ranjangnya, lalu melangkah menuju pintu kamar, meninggalkan Yesung yang hanya menunduk.

Blam

"… Hari ini… hari ulang tahunku, Wonnie…"

:

:

Krieet~

"Kyuu…?" panggil Yesung pelan. Kyuhyun yang tadinya asyik bermain PSP diranjangnya, melirik sekilas kearah Yesung. "Mwo?"

Yesung mencengkram ujung pintu saat merasakan sakit dihatinya ketika mendengar nada dingin disuara Kyuhyun.

"Uhmm… kau tahu hari apa ini…?" tanya Yesung sambil melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Entah. Aku tidak perduli."

DEG

Langkah Yesung langsung terhenti. Ia menunduk, menyembunyikan raut wajah kecewa dan terlukanya. "… Hari ini… aku ulang tahun…" kata Yesung nyaris berbisik.

Namun Kyuhyun masih mendengarnya. Ia tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa. Hanya datar. "… Oh."

Dan sahutan pendek itu membuat Yesung merasa semakin terluka.

"B-bisakah kau menemaniku kerumah Heebongie hyung…?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar.

"Ani. Aku malas. Kau pergi saja dengan namja kuda itu."

Yesung meremas tangannya, berupaya menahan isakkan yang nyaris lolos dari bibir cherrynya. "T-tapi Wonnie sibuk…" gumamnya. Pandangannya mengabur karena air mata.

"… Aku tidak perduli. Urus saja dirimu sendiri."

Hancur sudah…

Harapan Yesung kepada Kyuhyun.

Harapannya, bahwa Kyuhyun masih mencintainya…

Kini hancur tanpa sisa.

Yesung berbalik dan melangkah pelan kearah pintu kamar. Ia menoleh sejenak kearah Kyuhyun. Hanya untuk menemukan sang suami yang masih sibuk dengan PSPnya.

Yesung tersenyum miris saat merasakan sakit dihatinya. Namun ia memilih untuk keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

'… Appo, Kyu… jeongmal appoyo…'

:

:

_The words I still can't say…_

_The words that got stuck in my throat…_

_I love you more than anyone else…_

… _It's still you and me._

Kibum mengangkat ponselnya tanpa melihat layar ponselnya. Dia tahu telepon ini dari Yesung. "Yeoboseo?"

"**Bummie… bisakah kau pulang hari ini…?"**

Terdengar suara lirih Yesung. dan hal itu mampu membuat Kibum terdiam. Sudah sekitar sebulan dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Yesung karena jadwal syutingnya yang begitu padat. Padahal dia selalu berjanji pada Yesung akan segera pulang.

… Dia sibuk syuting film terbarunya, dan juga-

"Kibummie oppa, kau sudah selesai menelepon?"

Kibum melirik seorang yeoja cantik yang duduk didepannya. Yeoja itu adalah teman kerjanya sesame artis.

"**S-suara siapa itu, Bummie…?"**

Kibum menghela napas berat saat mendengar getaran disuara Yesung. "Mianhaeyo, aku akan pulang besok malam, aku janji. Akan kutelepon kau nanti."

Klik

Kibum memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Melamunkan wajah Yesung yang diyakininya pasti sangat sedih sekarang ini.

'Mianhae, Yesungie…'

"Oppaaa~!"

Kibum menoleh dengan wajah datarnya. "Mwo-"

Tanpa diduga, yeoja itu menarik tengkuk Kibum, hingga membuatnya terdorong kedepan dan mencium bibir yeoja cantik itu.

:

:

**JEPRET**

:

:

-Malamnya…

"Saengul cukhae hamnidaa~! Saengil cukhaeee hamnidaaaa~! Saranghaneun uri Yesungiee~! Saengil cukhaa hamnidaaa~!"

Yesung tersenyum tipis. Dia bahagia karena memiliki teman-teman yang baik.

… Walau semua kebahagiaan itu tetap tidak bisa mengobati luka dihatinya.

"Yesung hyung, gwenchanayo?"

Yesung menoleh kearah Ryeowook yang menatapnya khawatir. Ryeowook adalah sahabat Yesung sejak kecil, dan Yesung sudah menganggapnya seperti adiknya sendiri. Ryeowook telah menikah dengan Lee Sungmin, seorang polisi.

Yesung iri, karena Ryeowook tampak selalu bahagia dengan Sungmin.

Yesung menggeleng sambil tersenyum kecil. "Ani, nan gwenchana."

Heechul menatapnya. "Apa aku perlu menelepon Siwon?"

Yesung sontak menggeleng. "Ini hari Minggu, jadi kurasa dia lebih baik beristirahat."

Heechul tampak tidak puas dengan jawaban Yesung. "Hmph, aku berani bertaruh tiga suamimu itu pasti lupa dengan hari ulang tahunmu."

"Chullie…" Hangeng meremas lembut bahu Heechul, meminta kekasihnya berhenti.

Yesung menatap kosong kearah cake yang sudah dibuatkan Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk itu. "… Ani… mereka ingat, kok." Bohongnya.

"… Arraseo." Heechul mengedikkan bahu. "Tapi aku pasti akan menghajar mereka kalau mereka sampai berani melukaimu, Yesungie."

Yesung tersenyum tipis. "Ne… gomawo, hyung…"

Eunhyuk merangkul bahu Yesung sambil memamerkan gummy smilenya. "Kalau ada masalah, kau bisa cerita padaku, hyung!"

Donghae –sang kekasih– mempoutkan bibirnya cemburu. "Yak, Unyuk babbo! Yesungie hyung lebih suka cerita padaku!" dipeluknya Yesung dengan childish facenya.

Eunhyuk mendelik. "Yak! Lepaskan tanganmu, ikan!"

"Shirreo! Yesungie hyung milikku! Ya 'kan, hyuungie~?" tanya Donghae sambil mengeratkan pelukannya dengan manja.

"YAKK!" Eunhyuk melompat kearah Donghae, dan langsung menghajarnya.

Buagh

Bugh

Brakk

"Yak, yak! Kalau mau berantem keluar saja sana!" Sungmin mengangkat kerah baju Donghae dan Eunhyuk –layaknya mengangkat anak kucing, dan langsung menendang bokong keduanya keluar rumah.

Blam

"Ini gara-gara kau, ikan!"

BRAK

Bugh

Puakkh

"Hyaa! Hyukkiee! Berhenti memukulku, atau akan kuserang kau sekarang juga!"

PLAK

"MWORAGO?!"

Yesung sweatdrop tatkala mendengar perkelahian HaeHyuk yang masih berlanjut diluar rumah.

"Tapi Eunhyuk benar, hyung."

Yesung menoleh kearah Ryeowook. "Kau bisa bercerita pada kami. Kami teman-temanmu, bukan?"

Yesung tersenyum manis. "… Ne… gomawo…"

:

:

Yesung melangkah santai dikeramaian penduduk kota Seoul. Dia baru saja pulang dari rumah Ryeowook. Tadinya HanChul couple menawarkan untuk mengantar Yesung, namun Yesung menolak karena rumah HanChul couple terletak sangat jauh dari rumahnya dan ketiga suaminya. Dia tidak mau merepotkan kedua hyung kesayangannya itu.

Ditangan Yesung terdapat kotak berisi cake yang sudah sengaja disisakannya untuk ketiga suaminya.

Yesung tersenyum hangat. 'Mereka pasti suka.'

Tap tap

"Siwon oppaaa~~!"

:

:

**Deg**

:

:

Yesung menoleh keasal suara, dan langsung terbelalak. Itu Siwon…

Namja tampan itu melangkah keluar dari sebuah club malam dengan beberapa yeoja cantik berpakaian seksi yang menggelayuti lengan kekarnya.

Kedua dark chocolate Siwon tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan obsidian Yesung. dan kedua dark chocolate itu tampak sedikit terbelalak.

Yesung memaksakan diri tersenyum. "S-Siwon…"

Siwon memasang wajah datar, ia memilih masuk kedalam mobilnya. Meninggalkan Yesung yang hanya menatapnya miris.

… Matanya tidak salah.

Itu Siwon.

… SiwonNYA.

… Tapi kenapa Siwon bersikap seakan-akan tidak mengenalnya…?

Tes

Tes

… Dan liquid bening itu kembali mengucur turun dari kedua mata sipit Yesung.

:

:

Sesampainya dirumah, Yesung segera menyimpan cake milik tiga suaminya didalam kulkas. Sudah larut malam, jadi dia rasa dia akan memberitahu Kyuhyun dan Siwon besok pagi. Dan kata Kibum, dia akan pulang besok. Entah pagi atau sore. Yesung tidak perduli, yang penting dia ingin segera bertemu lagi dengan Kibum.

Yesung lalu menyeret langkah menuju kamarnya dilantai atas. Yesung menatap pintu kamar Siwon yang terletak disamping kamarnya.

Krieet

Yesung membuka pintu kamar Siwon dengan perlahan. Dilihatnya Siwon yang telah terlelap diatas ranjangnya dengan masih memakai baju kerjanya.

Yesung melangkah pelan kearah Siwon. Menatapnya miris. "… Wonnie…" bisiknya sambil mencondongkan wajahnya kepada Siwon.

"… Saranghaeyo…"

Chu~

Bibir Yesung mengecup pelan bibir joker Siwon. Hanya sekilas. Yesung langsung menarik wajahnya lagi. Menatap wajah Siwon untuk beberapa lama, lalu melangkah keluar kamar.

Baru saja tangan Yesung hendak memegang kenop pintu kamarnya, ia menoleh kearah kamar Kyuhyun. Bunyi-bunyi game masih terdengar. Sepertinya Kyuhyun belum tidur, padahal sudah larut malam.

Yesung memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan Kyuhyun.

Krieet

"Kyu…?" Yesung melongokkan kepalanya kedalam kamar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tampak sedang bermain game dilaptopnya.

Yesung memberanikan diri untuk masuk kedalam kamar Kyuhyun. "Kyuu, bukannya besok kau ada kuliah? Sebaiknya kau tidur…" bujuk Yesung sambil tersenyum manis.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, kedua caramelnya masih tetap terpaku pada layar monitor laptopnya.

"Kyu-"

"BERISIK!"

Yesung terlonjak kaget saat mendengar bentakan Kyuhyun. Ia menunduk. "T-tapi…"

"Keluar dari kamarku."

"… Baik…" Yesung berbalik dan segera keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali kekamarnya sendiri.

Sesampainya dikamarnya, Yesung langsung melemparkan tubuh letihnya keatas ranjang.

… Mengingat kembali ekspresi Siwon tadi.

… Bentakan Kyuhyun.

Yesung membelalakkan matanya, ia lalu meraih ponselnya dengan tidak sabar. Berharap semoga suaminya yang satu lagi mengirimnya kabar.

… Tidak ada.

Tidak ada satupun pesan dari Kibum. Hanya beberapa ucapan selamat dari teman-teman serta keluarganya. Tapi tidak ada Kibum.

Tak ayal air mata itu kembali turun dari kedua sarang obsidiannya. Merasakan sakit dan kecewa yang terus mengocok isi perutnya. Tak ada satupun suaminya yang mengucapkan selamat padanya.

"Hiks… saranghaeyo…" lirihnya sesenggukan.

Deg

Deg

Deg

"… Kenapa mencintai kalian… begitu menyakitkan…?"

* * *

:::

Hanya dengan perhatian dari kalian saja.

... Dapat membuatku mengerti.

… Arti pengorbanan yang kita lakukan untuk pernikahan ini.

**… Apa begitu mudahnya kalian melupakan pengorbanan itu…?**

:::

* * *

**TBC**

GYAAHHH! MAKIN GAJE!/plak

Mianne, udah gaje, lama pulaT_T"/plak/

Ucchan mengucapkan selamat hari Natal dan Tahun baruu~!XD

Ah, cukhae juga buat Ming oppa! Moga-moga Ming oppa bahagia…TwT *seka ingus*

* * *

Sekarang ucchan akan membalas review~! Gomawo udah repot-repot ngereview ne~! Siiiiiii… JAKK!/plak

Bagi yang nanya gimana rasanya punya 3 suami, tanyakan saja pada Yemma! Gimana malam pertamanya, mommyy~?*seringai mesum*/PLAK

Ah… Ucchan gak pernah mikirin arti judulnya sih'_'/plak/ lihat aja nanti endingnya~! Mwahahah!/ditendang

Masalah pair terakhir Yemma… akan tereveal difinal chaptnya~!*sok misterius*/plakk

Untuk yang mengharapkan adegan mesra, Ucchan rasa gak bakalan muncul dibeberapa chapt ini. Nanti pas flashback baru Ucchan kasih moment yang (diusahakan) sweet~!/plak

MIAN KALO UPDATENYA TELAAATTT!TMT

Soal yang nanya ketulusan Daddydeul(ngaku2), mereka dulu cinta kok sama Yemma. Cuma… mungkin jenuh karena ngeliat tampang Yemma setiap hari~ (Yemma: KEJAM!) #dibantai Clouds

… Nah… masalah ciuman dialtar itu… Ucchan juga gak bisa ngebayangin, makanya Ucchan potong adegannya/PLAK

Mereka berubah karena… jenuh mungkin?^^"/PLAK

Rahasia Ucchan untuk ngimpiin Yemma tiap malam~? Tentu saja, dengan banyak-banyak ngeliat foto n video SEKSEHHH Yemma~! Mwahaha!(Yemma: CEWEK MANIAAKKK~~!) #dikejar daddydeul

… Q_Q Ucchan emang suka numpuk hutang… itu malah nambah satu fic baru/dikejar

TAMPAR AAJAH~!XD /digampar Kyuppa

Ne, SiBumKyu adik kakak, dan masalah gimana caranya mereka kawin sama Yemma itu bakal muncul diflashback~!^^

Tentuuu~~~~~! AKAN UCCHAN SIKSA MEREKAAAAA! MWAHAHAHHAHA!*ketawa evil*/plak

Ini udah lanjut! Udah kok! Jangan bacok Ucchaaannn!*panic*

… Umm… mungkin Yemma bakalan susah kalo untuk bahagia…/plak/ tapi akan diusahakan!^^

* * *

Yosh! Itu aja!

* * *

Special Thanks For:

ayoyaoaoaayesung:::Shinkwangyun:::Guest:::yesung ukeku:::Kim Raein:::nichan:::SasaClouds:::yeyeye:::sekarzane:::yesungie lover:::ryani clouds:::AKUsukaYESUNG:::Yanie:::reny . rhey:::Ye'Im Clouds:::CLOUDSiwonest:::yesan8:::Hanna Byun:::Jeremy kim84:::Xxx:::DahsyatNyaff:::Cloud246:::CloudYesungie:::yesung ukeuke:::Wonhaesung Love:::afifah . kulkasnyachangmin:::siti . sisun:::Guest:::r3diavolo89:::rina afrida:::Jy:::Yefi'Chan:::Mylovelyyeye:::spark ju clouds:::ftkyusung:::LC:::melani . s . khadijah:::mitha3424

* * *

Mian kalo ada yang kelewat ne!TwT

* * *

Ucchan senang karena responnya positif~! Gomawo ne, yang udah review! Ucchan akan berusaha menamatkan semua fic Ucchan! Dan semoga chapt ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan!

A iya, LLT dan HLS bakal Ucchan hiatusinTwT mianne… lagi ilang mood untuk ngelanjutin. Tapi pasti bakal Ucchan lanjut kok!

Singkat kata,

Review pleasee~~?^W^


	3. Fly Away

UCCHAN MEMPERSEMBAHKAN:

MY LOVE FOR U

Chapt 3: Fly Away

* * *

Cast: Super Junior, Other

* * *

Main Cast: Yesung, Kyuhyun, Kibum, Siwon

* * *

Other Cast: Super Junior Member, Other

* * *

Main Pair: WonYeKyuBum

* * *

Other Pair: HanChul, HaeHyuk, MinWook

* * *

Genre: Angst, Romance, Family

* * *

Rated: T

* * *

Diclaimer: God, Parents, tapi ceritanya asli mimpi Ucchan!

* * *

Warn!: BL(Boys!Love), Yemma disiksa/plak/, plotnya secepat cheetah(?), dan romancenya semelempem kerupuk dikala musim hujan(?), GAJE

* * *

I LOVE U

:::

FOREVER

* * *

Terinjak.

Terpukul.

Tertampar.

Tersobek.

Semuanya…

Kalian lakukan padaku.

… Bukankah cintaku ini sangatlah kuat…?

:::

Yesung perlahan membuka kedua sarang obsidiannya. Ia menatap sayu kearah jam dinding. Sudah pagi. Dia harus segera bangun dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk kedua suaminya –berhubung Kibum belum pulang.

Yesung memaksakan tubuhnya yang letih untuk bangun. Semalam Yesung sama sekali tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Air matanya tidak mau berhenti menetes, walau kedua matanya sudah terasa sangat berat. Akibatnya sepasang kantong mata mengerikan telah menghiasi wajah manisnya.

Yesung menyeret dirinya untuk turun kelantai bawah. Berniat membuat sarapan. Bibimbap menjadi pilihannya. Tak lupa dia mengeluarkan cake yang sengaja disimpannya untuk para suaminya itu.

Selesai memasakkan sarapan untuk kedua suaminya, Yesung bergegas kelantai atas untuk membangunkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

Krieet

"Siwonnie…?" panggil Yesung pelan sambil membuka pintu kamar Siwon. Yang dilihatnya, adalah sang suami yang tengah memakai kemeja putihnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku sudah membuatkan sarapan…" ujar Yesung sambil tersenyum manis. "Aku juga sudah menyimpan cake untuk-"

"Aku akan makan dikantor saja. aku terburu-buru hari ini." Ucap Siwon sambil merapikan dasinya.

DEG

Yesung membelalakkan matanya. ""T-tapi…"

"Kau bangunkan saja Kyuhyun."

Yesung menunduk. "Baik…" ia lalu berbalik keluar dari kamar Siwon. Kini dia harus membangunkan Kyuhyun.

Krieet

"Kyuu…?"

Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk memeriksa isi tasnya hanya bergumam pelan.

Yesung memilin ujung baju piyamanya gugup. "Itu… makanan sudah siap… aku juga menyimpan cake cokelat untukmu…"

Hening melanda. Kyuhyun tetap sibuk memeriksa isi tasnya, sementara Yesung hanya menunduk, takut bersuara.

"… Aku tidak lapar. Makan saja."

Sekali lagi. Yesung merasakan hatinya seakan dibanting kelantai, dan diinjak-injak oleh Kyuhyun. Kenapa nada Kyuhyun harus sedingin itu padanya…?

"…"

"… Wae? Keluar dari kamarku." Kyuhyun menatap Yesung dingin.

"A-aku sudah sengaja menyisakannya untukmu, Kyu…" lirih Yesung sambil memainkan jari mungilnya. Masih berharap agar Kyuhyun mau makan bersamanya.

"… Aku tidak peduli."

… Yesung sudah bisa menduganya.

"Aku mengerti… mian sudah mengganggumu, Kyu…"

"..."

Blam

:

:

"… Yeoboseo, Kibummie…? Jam berapa kau pulang…?" lirih Yesung ditelepon.

"…"

Kedua sarang obsidian Yesung kembali menyayu mendengar suara Kibum.

"Kenapa…? Kenapa kau tidak bisa pulang lagi, Kibummie…?" tanyanya kecewa. "… Apa pekerjaanmu lebih penting dariku, Kibummie…?"

"…"

"Apa kau masih mencintaiku, Kibumm-"

CLICK

Yesung menatap layar ponselnya kosong. Telepon diputus dari pihak Kibum. Sekali lagi, Yesung merasakan nyeri di ulu hatinya. Ada apa dengan Kibum? Kenapa Kibum berubah…?

Kriing~~

Yesung mengerutkan dahinya saat mendapat telepon dari Ryeowook. Dia memutuskan untuk mengangkat telepon dari Ryeowook. "Yeoboseo, Wookie? Ada apa?"

"…"

Yesung mengernyit mendengar nada panik disuara Ryeowook. "Lihat TV?" Yesung melangkah keruang tengah, dan menyalakan TV tipe flatnya.

Dan pandangannya seketika mengabur tatkala melihat berita yang terpampang jelas didepannya.

"Aktor terkenal Choi Kibum tertangkap basah tengah berciuman mesra dengan rekan sesama artisnya, Victoria. Keduanya diduga menjalin hubungan rahasia."

:

:

Jrasshh

Yesung tetap diam. Tak bergerak. Membiarkan tubuhnya basah oleh guyuran shower. Dia sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Membiarkan tetes demi tetes air dingin itu bercampur dengan air matanya.

Bohong jika Yesung bilang dia tidak lelah. Dia lelah.

Sangat malah.

Tapi cintanya pada ketiga suaminya itu sudah benar-benar membutakannya. Bahkan meski dia menyadari ketiga suaminya itu sudah tidak mencintainya lagi, tapi dia tetap dengan keras kepalanya bertahan.

… Jika saja dulu dia tidak menerima lamaran ketiga suaminya… mungkin semua akan berbeda…

Yesung mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha mati-matian menahan isakkannya. Kelakuan ketiga suaminya kembali terputar dibenaknya. Seakan terus ingin mengganggunya, dan tidak pernah mau pergi. Dia ingin sadar… ketiga suaminya sudah tidak mencintainya.

"… Mianhae… semua ini memang kesalahan…"

"… Ternyata aku memang tidak pantas untuk kalian…"

* * *

-Esoknya…

Kring~

Bunyi bel terdengar pertanda ada pelanggan masuk. Yeoja yang berdiri dibelakang etalase toko itu mendongak, dan senyumnya langsung nampak. "Mau beli kue lagi, Yesungsshi?" tanyanya ramah.

Namja manis yang dipanggilnya Yesung itu hanya berdiri disana, tanpa ekspresi. "… Apa… kau bisa mengajariku… membuat kue…?"

Sang yeoja terdiam. Yesung tampak berantakkan. Wajahnya pucat dengan mata yang membengkak –sepertinya karena terlalu lama menangis. Tubuhnya juga tampak lebih kurus. Dan… pipinya memerah seperti bekas tamparan.

Yeoja itu tersenyum. Memilih untuk tidak ikut campur. "Aku mengerti. Silahkan lewat sini…"

Yesung mengangguk.

… Ia akan memastikan sesuatu hari ini.

:::

* * *

Flashback: On

* * *

Yesung menelepon Kibum, ingin bertanya apa Kibum ingat hari apa ini. "… Yeoboseo, Kibummie…?"

"… _**Ah~~ ahh~ B-Bummieeh~! Oppah~! Aah~! Right~! Disituh~~! Oh Goodd!"**_

:

:

DEG

:

:

Yesung terpaku mendengar suara desahan yeoja dari line seberang. "… Kibummie…?" lirihnya. Kembali merasakan perih dihatinya.

"_**Gosh… You are so damn tight, Victoria…!"  
**_

Tes

Tes

Air mata itu kembali menetes dari sarang obsidiannya. Jelas sudah.

Kibum bercinta dengan orang lain.

:

:

… _**Tepat di hari jadi pernikahan mereka.**_

:

:

…

* * *

Flashback: Off

* * *

:::

-Seoul University…

Kyuhyun menatap jatah makan siangnya dengan tatapan kosong. Teringat lagi kejadian tadi pagi.

"_Kyu… bolehkah kau pulang cepat hari ini…?"_

Kyuhyun masih mengingat betapa pucat wajah Yesung dan matanya yang tampak bengkak tadi pagi.

"… _Entah."_

"… _Berjanjilah, Kyu…"_

"… _Tidak."_

"_Kyu…! Kumohon! Hari ini adalah hari penting dan aku-"_

**PLAK**

"_Kubilang tidak!"_

… Kyuhyun menamparnya. Istrinya sendiri. Yesung. Kyuhyun sendiri cukup terkejut dengan kelakuannya. Tapi ego membuatnya tidak peduli. Dia langsung berbalik, tidak mau melihat ekspresi Yesung setelah Kyuhyun menamparnya.

… Entah kenapa suatu perasaan benci menyeruak didada Kyuhyun. Kenapa dia selalu memperlakukan Yesung seperti ini? Memperlakukan Yesung seakan dia adalah orang asing?

… Kyuhyun juga tidak tahu jawabannya.

Kyuhyun menghela napas berat. 'Sebaiknya aku segera makan…'

Drrtt… drtt…

Kyuhyun yang baru saja hendak menyantap makan siangnya, merogoh saku celananya dengan hati dongkol. Alisnya terangkat saat membaca nama yang tertera dilayar ponselnya. "Yesung…?" gumamnya.

Ia memutuskan untuk mengangkat telepon Yesung. "Ada apa?" tanyanya langsung.

"…"

Kyuhyun mengernyit. "Hari ini? Entahlah."

"…"

Kyuhyun merengut. "Kubilang aku tidak tahu! Dan aku juga tidak peduli!" bentaknya marah. Untuk apa Yesung meneleponnya saat jam makan siang begini? Hanya untuk menanyakan hari apa ini? Benar-benar buang waktu saja!

"…"

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar tak ada jawaban apapun dari Yesung. namun tak lama kemudian suara Yesung kembali terdengar.

"…"

Kyuhyun tertegun. "C-cerai?!"

"…"

"JANGAN BERCANDA!" bentak Kyuhyun lalu membanting smartphonenya kasar tanpa memperdulikan lingkungan sekitar. Napasnya terengah. Dia benar-benar emosi sekarang. Yesung berkata akan bercerai dari mereka? Darinya?!

"Cerai…" Kyuhyun menghela napas. "Sial… katakan kau bercanda…" ia menggeleng lemas. "… Semoga kau bercanda."

* * *

-Choi Corp…

"Oppaa~!"

"Hm?" sahut Siwon sambil tetap menyesap kopi hitamnya.

Nampak sesosok yeoja cantik berpakaian ketat tengah duduk dipangkuan Choi sulung itu. "Ada tas yang kuincar, oppaaa~!" ujarnya manja. "Belikaan~!"

Siwon mengangguk. "Akan kubelikan untukmu, Rin."

Yeoja pirang itu memekik girang. "Kyaa~! Gomawo oppaa~! Saranghaeyoo~!" ia lalu mulai menciumi wajah tampan Siwon dengan sensual.

Siwon tersenyum. Baru saja dia hendak membalas ciuman Rin, smartphonenya berbunyi. Dia segera meraih ponselnya, dia mengernyit saat membaca nama yang tertera dilayar ponselnya. Biasanya dia tidak pernah menghubungi Siwon dijam kerja begini.

Dia memutuskan untuk mengangkat telepon dari istrinya, Yesung.

"Yeoboseo, Yesungie. Ada apa?" tanya Siwon langsung.

"…"

"Hari ini? Tidak terlalu penting 'kan?" tanyanya heran. "Kalau tidak ada hal penting yang mau kau bicarakan, aku akan menutup telepon. Aku banyak kerjaan, kau tahu."

"Oppa? Siapa yang kau telepon?" tanya yeoja bernama Rin itu manja.

"Bukan siapa-siapa." Jawab Siwon cepat.

… Dan dia tidak sadar Yesung mendengar ucapannya itu.

"…"

"Hm? Apa?" Siwon entah kenapa merasakan firasat buruk. Apalagi suara Yesung terdengar bergetar.

"…"

Dark chocolatenya membelalak. "Cerai?! T-tapi Yesungie! Aku-"

Click

Siwon menatap layar ponselnya kosong. Yesung memutuskan sambungan telepon secara sepihak. Cerai… Yesung ingin bercerai darinya… dari mereka…

Siwon menggeleng, lalu berusaha menelepon Yesung lagi. Namun usahanya itu gagal. "Sial…"

"Waeyo, oppa?"

"Tidak…" gumam Siwon. "Tidak ada apa-apa…" yeoja cantik itu tersenyum, lalu mulai mencium bibir joker Siwon dengan ganas.

Siwon memejamkan matanya, berpikir 'Mianhae, baby… aku hanya sedang… jenuh padamu…', lalu mulai membalas ciuman yeoja yang ditemuinya diklub malam itu.

:

:

'… Jangan pergi.'

:

:

-Tokyo International Airport…(?)

Kibum memandang layar ponselnya dengan cemas. Dia sudah berusaha menelepon Yesung, namun namja manis itu sama sekali tidak mau menjawabnya. Dia juga sudah berusaha mengirim sms pada Yesung, memintanya mengangkat ponselnya. Namun nihil.

Dia mengetahui rencana rekan kerjanya. Dia menggoda Kibum, membuat Kibum mabuk, dan ujungnya mereka memesan kamar hotel tadi malam. Saat mereka bercinta, yeoja bernama Victoria itu mengangkat telepon Yesung tanpa sepengetahuan Kibum. Tentu saja Yesung mendengar desahan keduanya.

Kibum benar-benar panik. Dia tahu dia salah, dia mengkhianati Yesung. Tapi dia benar-benar khilaf. Dia tergoda, dan malah menyetubuhi rekan kerjanya itu. dia harus segera meminta maaf pada Yesung.

Kriing~

Hurt me, love me, but don't you say goodbye~…

Kriing~

Kibum terperanjat kaget saat ponselnya mendadak berbunyi. Tanpa melihat layar ponselnya, dia segera mengangkat telepon. Karena dia tahu itu telepon dari Yesung.

"Yeoboseo, baby! Aku dibandara sekarang! Aku akan sampai jam 6 nanti!" tembak Kibum langsung.

"…"

Kibum mengernyit. "Hari ini? Sudahlah! Itu tak penting!"

"…"

Tubuh Kibum seketika menegang. "Cerai?! Jangan bercanda baby! Soal teleponmu yang tadi pagi itu-"

KLIK

Kibum menatap layar ponselnya shock. Yesung memutuskan line teleponnya. Kibum berusaha menghubungi ponsel Yesung lagi, namun ponselnya tidak aktif.

"Shit…! Kenapa kau mematikan ponselmu, baby…!?" Kibum benar-benar panik sekarang.

Ding~

_Pesawat Korean 727(?) dengan tujuan Korea Selatan akan segera berangkat sebentar lagi. penumpang yang telah memiliki tiket, harap segera menuju gerbang 8-A. Sekali lagi…_

Ding~

Kibum berdecak kesal. Dia buru-buru mengirim sms untuk Yesung lalu melangkah pergi.

"_Baby, mianhae. Aku tahu aku salah. Aku akan segera kesana dan menjelaskan segalanya! Aku berjanji! Jangan pergi! Saranghaeyo!"_

:

:

-Yesung's Side…

Yesung segera mematikan ponselnya begitu ia selesai menelepon Kibum. Ditatapnya sebuah pigura kecil diatas coffe table disudut kamarnya.

Foto dirinya dan ketiga suaminya itu.

Setelah semua perjuangan mereka untuk menikah, ketiga suaminya itu dengan mudahnya membuat Yesung hancur seperti ini. Tidakkah mereka memikirkan perasaan Yesung? Yesung telah mengorbankan segalanya. Harta, harga diri… dia bahkan rela merendahkan dirinya sendiri dihadapan orang tua ketiga suaminya itu.

… Dan semuanya berujung bencana. Berantakan. Tak tertolong lagi.

"**KAU TIDAK PANTAS UNTUK ANAK-ANAKKU!"**

"**DASAR NAMJA JALANG! KAU PASTI MENGGODA ANAK-ANAKKU!"**

"**JANGAN HARAP KAU BISA BERSANDING DENGAN MEREKA! KARENA KAU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH PANTAS UNTUK MEREKA!"**

Yesung tersenyum miris, memejamkan matanya, mengingat perkataan orang tua ketiga suaminya. Mereka benar. Orang tua ketiga suaminya itu benar. Dan dia salah. Tidak seharusnya dia menerima mereka bertiga. Tidak seharusnya dia ngotot menikahi mereka.

… Karena mereka terlalu jauh. Tak bisa terkejar.

… Membayangkan lagi semua yang telah dilaluinya bersama ketiga suaminya.

Sepedih apapun itu, seperih dan semenyakitkan apapun itu, dan sebesar apapun kesalahan yang telah mereka perbuat, Yesung selalu bisa bertahan. Karena dia meyakini cinta ketiga suaminya tersebut.

Dia yakin. Bahkan sampai saat mereka sudah tidak mencintainyapun, Yesung masih memaksakan diri untuk yakin. Bertahan demi sebuah kehancuran yang sia-sia.

… _Mereka bahkan tidak ingat hari apa ini…_

Dia lelah.

… Terlalu lelah…

"… Tak ada satupun dari kalian yang ingat kalau hari ini adalah hari jadi pernikahan kita…" isakkan itu kembali lolos, bersamaan dengan air mata yang telah jatuh.

Lagi.

Yesung menyeka air matanya dengan tatapan kosong kearah jendela yang menunjukkan keadaan siang itu yang sangat mendung. Sebentar lagi akan hujan, dan sebentar lagi… Yesung akan keluar dari rumah ini.

… _Ini yang terbaik._

"… Kuharap kalian akan menemukan penggantiku." Dia tersenyum tulus. Menguatkan hatinya.

"… Yang lebih pantas dibandingkan denganku."

:::

Aku yang mencintai.

Dan aku yang terlukai.

Sementara kalian?

Tak seorangpun dari kalian yang merasakan apa yang kurasakan.

… Lagi-lagi aku hanyalah seorang bodoh yang terlalu percaya dengan kisah akhir sebuah dongeng…

… Dimana si miskin Cinderella dapat hidup bahagia dengan pangeran tampan yang selalu dicintainya…

Tidak pernah disakiti dan selalu dicintai oleh pangeran itu.

…

Well…

Mungkin karena itulah mereka menyebutnya '_Dongeng_'.

:::

-8 PM, WonYeKyuBum's House…

Drap

Drap

Drap

Terdengar langkah kaki sesosok namja berwajah panik. Dia buru-buru menuju pintu rumah, dan mengetuk-ngetuk pintu ebony itu tak sabaran. "Baby, aku sudah pulang! Mian aku terlambat! Tadi macet! Tolong buka pintunya!"

Hening…

Tak ada jawaban maupun tanda-tanda kehidupan dari dalam rumah.

Namja itu semakin panik. Dia berusaha mendial ponsel sang istri, namun lagi-lagi ponsel istrinya tidak aktif. "Eotteokhe?!"

Drap

Drap

"Kibum ah!"

Namja bernama Kibum itu menoleh keasal suara. "Siwon hyung!"

Siwon berlari kearah Kibum dengan bingung. "Kenapa kau tidak masuk?"

"Pintunya terkunci!" jelas Kibum tanpa mengurangi sedikitpun raut panik diwajah tampannya. "Dan Yesung sama sekali tidak membuka pintu!"

"Mwo?! Dia masih disini 'kan?!" prasangka-prasangka buruk mulai menyerang diri Siwon. "Tunggu sebentar, biar kubuka!" Siwon merogoh saku celananya, dan terbelalak saat tidak menemukan apa yang dia cari. "Shit! Kunci rumah tertinggal dikantor!"

"Mwo?! Bagaimana ini?!" Kibum menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Biasanya dia akan menghadapi masalah dengan tenang, namun kali ini lain cerita jika sudah berhubungan dengan YesungNYA. Oke, bukan hanya miliknya. Tapi milik hyung dan dongsaengnya juga.

"Aku akan mengambilnya! Kau tunggu disini dan- Kyu!" panggil Siwon saat melihat adik bungsunya yang tengah berjalan santai kearah keduanya.

"Mwo?" tanya Kyuhyun tetap dengan wajah datarnya.

"Cepat buka pintu rumah!" suruh Siwon panik.

DEG

Perasaan Kyuhyun langsung tidak enak. Dia buru-buru mengambil kunci duplikat rumah mereka dari saku celananya, dan berlari kepintu rumah dengan perasaan tak menentu.

Dia takut. Takut Yesung benar-benar pergi.

Cklek

Krieet

Dan yang pertama ditemukan oleh Choi bersaudara itu adalah keadaan rumah yang gelap gulita.

"Baby…?" lirih Kibum. Mereka bertiga berjalan dengan menempel didinding untuk mencari saklar lampu.

Siwon mengernyit saat melihat cahaya yang berasal dari ruang makan. "Hei, lihat itu!"

Mereka bertiga bergegas menuju ruang makan.

"Baby-"

DEG

Jantung mereka seakan kembali berhenti berdetak. Nampak diatas meja… sebuah cake cokelat tingkat dua dengan krim vanilla, jangan lupakan sebuah patung pengantin dipuncak cake cokelat itu.

Dan tampak juga tulisan dari whipe cream strawberry.

"Happy 1st Anniversary…" baca Kyuhyun pelan.

Ketiganya langsung merasa sangat bersalah. Bagaimana bisa mereka melupakan hari jadi pernikahan mereka…? Kyuhyun bahkan menampar Yesung tadi pagi. Siwon asyik bercumbu dengan yeoja lain.

… Kibum…? Dia malah bercinta dengan orang lain dihari jadi pernikahannya dengan Yesung…

Kibum melangkah mendekati cake itu, dan meraih sebuah kertas putih yang tergeletak disamping sebuah kertas yang telah ditanda tangani Yesung –dan Kibum meyakininya sebagai surat cerai.

Siwon dan Kyuhyunpun melangkah mendekatinya, dan ikut menatap kertas putih itu dengan tatapan kosong.

Dikertas putih itu hanya terdapat sebaris kalimat…

_Aku akan selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untuk kalian. Saranghaeyo._

* * *

Flashback: On

* * *

-MinWook's House…

"Ada apa Wookie?" tanya Sungmin saat melihat istrinya gelisah. Ryeowook menggeleng tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela yang basah karena terkena air hujan.

"… Nan mollayo… aku merasa ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi…" gumamnya lirih. Sore ini hujan turun dengan sangat deras, membuat Ryeowook memikirkan berbagai hal-hal buruk.

'… Yesung hyung…'

Ting tong~

Ryeowook mengernyit. Tamu? Dia menatap Sungmin yang melangkah kepintu depan untuk membuka pintu.

Krieet

"Ya- Yesung hyung?!"

DEG

Ryeowook terbelalak saat mendengar nama Yesung disebut.

"A-apa yang terja- Waa! Yesung hyung! Wookie! Cepat tolong aku!"

… Dan ketakutan Ryeowook terbukti benar adanya.

:

:

"Jadi… kau berpisah dari mereka, hyung…?" tanya Ryeowook sambil mengeringkan surai basah Yesung dengan handuk.

"Ne… ini untuk yang terbaik…" Yesung menunduk, menatap kosong kearah cokelat panas yang dibuatkan Ryeowook. Setelah dia pergi dari rumah ketiga -mantan- suaminya, yang dipikirkannya adalah Ryeowook, sahabatnya. Dan begitu Sungmin membuka pintu rumah, dia justru pingsan. Yesung benar-benar merasa bersalah karena telah merepotkan kedua orang yang sangat dia sayangi ini.

Ryeowook memandangi wajah Yesung dengan sedih. Dulu Yesung tampak selalu ceria setelah menikah dengan ketiga suaminya itu. tapi sekarang… "… Kau bisa tinggal disini, Yesungie hyung…"

Sungmin yang duduk disamping Yesung mengangguk. "Tinggalah disini, hyung…"

Yesung tersenyum tipis. "… Gomawo…" gumamnya. "Tapi aku tidak ingin merepotkan kalian lebih dari ini. Aku akan pulang kerumah lamaku."

Ryeowook menggeleng, lalu memeluk Yesung dengan sedikit terisak. "Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu merepotkan, hyung…"

Yesung tertawa kecil lalu membalas pelukan Ryewook. Dia bahagia, masih memiliki sahabat baiknya, Ryeowook. "… Aku membawa tabunganku. Aku akan membuka cafeku disana."

Ryeowook mulai menangis saat menyadari Yesung memang sudah tidak bisa dibujuk lagi.

Yesung membelai surai Ryeowook penuh sayang. "Uljimma, Wookie… kau bisa mengunjungiku kapan saja… aku juga akan sering-sering meneleponmu."

Sungmin tersenyum lalu menepuk pelan punggung Ryeowook, bermaksud menguatkan –walau tanpa kata-kata.

Ryeowook akhirnya mengangguk, namun masih dengan sedikit terisak. "Tapi…" Ryeowook menatap Yesung dengan sebuah senyuman tipis. "Malam ini kau harus tidur disini, hyung…"

Sebuah senyuman manis merekah diwajah Yesung. "… Gomawo… jeongmal gomawo, Wookie…"

Sungmin menatap mereka berdua dalam diam. Dia berdiri, melangkah menjauh dari mereka, lalu meraih ponselnya.

Biip

"… Yeoboseo, Heechul hyung…? Kita harus bicara."

* * *

Flashback: Off

* * *

Kembali lagi kepada tiga sosok namja yang masih diam tak bergerak. Menatap kertas itu tetap dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat dijelaskan.

"… Puas dengan yang kalian lihat?"

Ketiga namja itu langsung menoleh keasal suara, dan menemukan sesosok namja cantik yang tengah bersandar didinding ruang makan.

"Heechul hyung…"

Heechul menghela napas. "… Harusnya aku mencegah Yesungie menikah dengan kalian. Sejak awal aku tahu, kalian hanya akan melukainya. Hmm… tapi kurasa sudah bukan masalah karena Yesungie sudah pergi." Tatapannya menajam. "… Well… aku sudah berjanji pada Yesungie." Dia melangkah mendekati ketiga namja itu, lalu tanpa banyak bicara langsung menendang tiga namja itu sekaligus hingga membuat mereka tersungkur dilantai.

"… Aku sudah berjanji akan menghajar kalian jika kalian melukainya." Aura hitam yang pekat menguar dari tubuh sang diva.

Kyuhyun, Kibum, dan Siwon hanya diam. Tak membalas. Masih tak dapat menerima bahwa Yesung pergi.

"Kalian sangat bodoh."

Kali ini yang nampak adalah seorang namja bergigi kelinci yang menatap ketiga Choi bersaudara dengan pandangan menusuk. Dia menatap Kyuhyun. "… Padahal aku percaya padamu, Kyu. Tapi ternyata kau hanya mampu melukai Yesung hyung. Kalian tahu kalau Yesung hyung sangat mencintai kalian, bukan?"

"…"

"Hhh… aku akan membawa surat cerai ini kepengadilan besok. Sesuai permintaan Yesungie." Sungmin menghela napas seraya meraih kertas yang sudah ditanda tangani Yesung dan mengantonginya. "Heechul hyung, kita pulang."

Heechul mendecih, lalu melangkah mengikuti Sungmin yang sudah terlebih dahulu melangkah pergi. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat merasakan tangannya dicekal oleh seseorang.

Heechul menatap Siwon datar. "Apa maumu?"

"… Beritahu aku dimana dia."

Heechul tertawa mengejek. "Kalian pikir aku sebodoh itu? membiarkan kalian bertemu dengan Yesungie setelah apa yang telah kalian perbuat padanya?" raut wajahnya berubah drastis menjadi dingin. Ditepisnya tangan Siwon dengan kasar. "… Sampai matipun tidak akan kuberitahu."

Hening mencekam, Heechul tetap melempar deathglarenya pada ketiga namja itu.

Drrt

Sungmin meraih ponselnya yang bergetar, lalu mengangkat telepon dari istrinya. "Yeoboseo, Wookie? Ada apa?"

"…"

"Uljimma… katakan pelan-pelan…"

Semua perhatian tertuju pada si namja kelinci yang menghela napas berat.

"Arraseo. Aku akan segera pulang. Uljimma." Sungmin memutuskan teleponnya, lalu menatap kearah Choi bersaudara. Sebuah seringaian mengerikan nampak diwajahnya.

"… Kalian ingin melihatnya…? Baik. Aku mengerti. LIHATLAH DIA."

* * *

-MinWook's House…

Ryeowook menatap ketiga namja Choi itu dengan tatapan kosong. "Percuma kalian mencarinya… walau kalian membongkar rumah inipun, kalian tetap tidak akan menemukannya…"

"…"

Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan perih. Yesung tersenyum padanya, mengatakan dia tidak mau merepotkan Sungmin dan Ryeowook, lalu pergi tanpa mau mendengarkan Ryeowook.

Ya.

"… Yesung hyung… sudah pergi…"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Wah, makin asyik yah, Ucchan suka deh nyiksa Yemma8D/PLAK/

Chapt depan udah setengah jadi. Tapi gak janji bisa uplat!/plak/ n mian kalo chapt ini gaje n ngebosenin.T..T

YAA! UCCHAN UDAH BUAT YEMMA MENCERAIKAN TIGA SEME TAK TAU DIUNTUNG ITUUUH! MWAHAHHAHAH!/PLAK

Ekhem.

Dan Ucchan juga tak yakin ini akan happy end. Tapi tergantung sikon yah./plak

Mian Ucchan belum bisa bales review!T..T kehidupan SMA disini sangat berat… apalagi eskul yang luar biasa(bikin sakit kepalanya)/plak.

Tapi Ucchan udah baca semua review~! Dan semua review readerdeul membuat Ucchan mendapat ide untuk ngelanjutin nih ff! mwehehhehehe:3/plak/ plot akhirnya Ucchan sedikit ubah. Jadi semoga masih mau menunggu!

Gomawo udah repot-repot review ne!^^ semoga gak bosen-bosen!

Singkat kata,

Review please~?^0^


	4. Bloody Wings

"Kemana…?"

"Kemana kau pergi, baby…?"

"Jebal… jangan tinggalkan kami…"

"Maafkan kami… kembalilah…"

"… Jebal…"

* * *

UCCHAN MEMPERSEMBAHKAN:

MY LOVE FOR U

Chapt 4: Bloody Wings

* * *

Cast: Super Junior, Other

* * *

Main Cast: Yesung, Kyuhyun, Kibum, Siwon

* * *

Other Cast: Super Junior Member, Other

* * *

Main Pair: WonYeKyuBum

* * *

Other Pair: HanChul, HaeHyuk, MinWook

* * *

Genre: Angst, Romance, Family

* * *

Rated: T

* * *

Diclaimer: God, Parents, tapi ceritanya asli mimpi Ucchan!

* * *

Warn!: BL(Boys!Love), Yemma disiksa/plak/, plotnya secepat cheetah(?), dan romancenya semelempem kerupuk dikala musim hujan(?), GAJE

* * *

I LOVE U

:::

FOREVER

:::

* * *

Aku sangat menginginkannya…

Belaian dari mereka…

Pelukan dari mereka…

Ciuman dari mereka…

Segala hal yang sudah tak pernah mereka lakukan lagi padaku.

Aku sangat merindukannya…

:::

Yesung meneguk kopi kalengannya dengan tatapan kosong. Melirik kearah tas besar yang berada disampingnya, lalu kembali membuang pandangannya kedepan. Yesung sedang menunggu kereta menuju Cheonan, kampung halamannya. Syukurlah dulu dia tidak memberitahu Choi bersaudara letak rumah lamanya. Sebelum menikah dulu Yesung memang menyewa sebuah mansion sederhana di Seoul.

Yesung memejamkan matanya. Mengingat lagi ketiga suaminya.

Sungguh… Yesung telah berusaha bertahan… walau terasa sangat berat… disaat mereka yang membuatnya bertahan sama sekali tidak peduli.

Kyuhyun mengacuhkannya…

Siwon mendiamkannya…

Kibum meninggalkannya…

Hapus ingatannya… tolong hapus ingatannya tentang mereka. Sembunyikanlah semua luka yang masih berdarah ini. Lumpuhkan segala ingatannya tentang mereka… buat dia melupakan mereka. (BGM: Lumpuhkanlah ingatanku dari GeishaXD/plak)

Yesung membuka matanya, dan melihat kereta yang akan dinaikinya telah datang. Ia tersenyum miris, melempar kopi kalengannya ketempat sampah didekatnya, lalu mengambil tas besarnya.

Ia melangkah dengan mantap masuk kedalam kereta, menoleh sejenak kebelakang, tak ada yang datang. Tapi hal itu justru membuat Yesung lega. Dia tersenyum, kali ini tulus dari hatinya.

'Berbahagialah… aku juga… akan berusaha dijalanku sendiri…' Yesungpun mendudukkan dirinya ditempat kosong. Kereta yang tadinya kosong itu mulai terisi penuh. Namun tak ada tanda-tanda dari ketiga mantan suaminya.

Tidak apa. Justru jika mereka datang, Yesung akan semakin sulit pergi.

Yesung memeluk tas besarnya, lalu memejamkan matanya perlahan –mengacuhkan suara berisik disekelilingnya.

"_Kau milikku sekarang!"_

"_Saranghaeyo, Yesungie."_

"_Annyeong haseyo, aku kekasih dari Yesungie baby. Choi Siwon imnida."_

"_Kau suka cokelat ini, baby?"_

"_Kenapa kau menangis, baby…? Kalau untukmu, akan kubelikan lebih banyak bunga lagi."_

"_Lihat boneka kura-kura ini, baby. Sangat imut, sama denganmu. Kau suka?"_

"_Baby, aku sudah memberikan seluruh cintaku padamu. Jadi jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, arrachi?"_

"_Saranghaeyo."_

"_Aku sangat mencintaimu, baby…"_

"_Kemarin, hari ini, besok, lusa, seminggu, sebulan, setahun, bahkan sampai aku menutup mata… Sampai kapanpun juga…"_

"… _Aku milikmu."_

Tes

Tes

Yesung segera menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan air mata yang mulai menetes dari sudut matanya. Beberapa isakkan kecil yang sudah berupaya ditahannya, keluar secara perlahan.

Yesung tidak mau lemah. Dia namja yang kuat. Dia tidak mau menangis lagi. tapi mengingat dulu semua cinta yang diberikan oleh ketiga Choi bersaudara padanya. Betapa tulus semua perhatian mereka, manis senyuman mereka, dan lembut sentuhan mereka.

Bahkan saat malam pertama dulu Yesung diperlakukan dengan sangat lembut. Ada sentuhan Kibum yang membuatnya terangsang, dan sodokan Siwon yang membuatnya melayang, serta ciuman Kyuhyun yang memberinya ketenangan. Tidak, Yesung tidak pernah merasakan sakit saat bercinta dengan ketiga suaminya. Kenapa? Karena dia terlalu bahagia untuk merasakan sakit.

Mengapa mereka berubah…?

Yesung menggeleng. Ia menatap kosong kearah lututnya. Dia tidak pantas. Dia memang tidak pantas untuk mereka. Begitu dalam ia terjatuh dalam kesalahannya, dan sudah tidak bisa ia perbaiki lagi.

Yesung terus merutuki keputusannya menikah dengan Choi bersaudara itu. seharusnya waktu itu ia menolak lamaran ketiga suaminya. Tapi walaupun begitu… dia tak pernah menyesal telah bersama dengan mereka… semua yang pernah mereka lewati… terasa sangat berharga untuk Yesung. Tapi Yesung tidak yakin mereka merasakan hal yang sama.

Tapi Yesung sudah tak sanggup lagi. Dia sudah tidak mampu untuk bertahan. Kini yang bisa ia lakukan hanya melepas ketiga suaminya itu. Membiarkan mereka menemukan cinta yang lain.

… Karena Yesung juga akan berusaha mencari cinta yang lain.

"Permisi, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Yesung tersentak kaget, dan menoleh kesamping. "A-ah, ne. N-nan gwenchana!" ia tersenyum sopan kearah namja asing yang menegurnya.

"Tapi kulihat kau menangis." Tanya namja itu lagi. terdengar nada khawatir disuaranya.

"Umm… ani… nan gwenchana… jeongmal…" Yesung berupaya meyakinkan namja asing itu.

"Humm… baiklah." Yesung bernapas lega. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Cheonan." Jawab Yesung berusaha beramah tamah meski keadaan hatinya sedang sangat kacau.

"Jinjja? Aku juga." Namja asing itu tersenyum lebar. "Ah, boleh aku tahu namamu?"

"U-um, Kim Yesung imnida." Jawab Yesung sambil membungkuk sekilas. Namja didepannya ini tampaknya namja baik-baik. Jadi Yesung rasa tak ada salahnya berkenalan.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Yesungsshi! …-"

"… -Choi Sungjoon imnida."

:::

Terbang. Aku terus terbang.

Meski dengan sayap yang terluka.

Meski dengan sayap yang tak sempurna.

**Meski dengan sayap yang bercucuran darah.**

… Aku tetap…

… Terbang.

:::

-1 Year Later…

Siwon menatap sebuah pigura foto. Pigura foto yang selalu disimpannya selama setahun ini.

Foto 'istri'nya… Yesung. atau haruskah dia menyebut kata 'mantan'…? Karena rasanya perih setiap dia mengingat hal itu.

… Yesung sudah bukan miliknya lagi.

"… Yesung…" hanya bisikkan lirih itu yang keluar dari bibirnya. Dia menyesal… sangat menyesal.

Dia dan kedua adiknya sudah berusaha mencari keberadaan Yesung, namun nihil. Yesung seakan hilang tanpa jejak. Heechul, Ryeowook dan yang lainnya pun tak mau buka mulut.

Siwon tahu. Dia sangat bodoh karena menyia-nyiakan Yesung. dia tidak mengacuhkan Yesung hanya karena bosan…? Sungguh, seandainya Siwon bisa memutar waktu…

"Siwon oppaaaa~~~!"

Siwon melirik keasal suara. Nampak seorang yeoja cantik berpakaian seksi tengah tersenyum centil kearahnya. Begitu kedua orang tuanya tahu bahwa Yesung telah pergi, mereka buru-buru menjodohkan Siwon dan kedua adiknya dengan yeoja lain. Siwon ingin menolak, tapi tak kuasa. Dia sangat benci melihat ibunya menangis. Dia juga tidak pernah membantah perkataan sang ayah.

… Hanya sekali dia pernah membantah. Itu saat ayahnya melarangnya dan kedua adiknya untuk berhubungan dengan Yesung. namun Siwon dan kedua adiknya terus mempertahankan Yesung, memperjuangkan cinta mereka, hingga orang tua mereka menyerah.

… Ya… sekali lagi. itu masa lalu. "Ada apa, Hyuna ah…?"

"Aku akan pergi berbelanja dengan teman-temanku~!" jawab yeoja yang berstatus sebagai tunangannya itu.

"Ya, pergilah." Usir Siwon. Dia muak melihat yeoja ini.

Hyuna mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. "Uang belanjaa~~!" pintanya manja.

Siwon menghela napas. Hyuna benar-benar yeoja yang manja dan materialistis. Sudah hampir setahun ini Hyuna terus menguras tabungannya. Hell, uang yang selama ini Siwon dapatkan dengan susah payah, dengan gampangnya Hyuna habiskan.

Siwon ingin menendang yeoja ini jauh darinya, tapi orang tuanya tentu akan marah padanya.

"… Ini." Siwon melempar segepok uang keatas meja kerjanya.

Hyuna mengambilnya dengan senang hati. "Bye, oppa~!"

Blam

Lagi-lagi Siwon menghela napas saat pintu kantornya dibanting dengan tidak sopannya.

Dia ingat. Yesung tak pernah meminta uang padanya. Siwonlah yang selalu memberikannya. Yesung juga tak pernah mengganggunya ketika ia kerja, kecuali jika benar-benar penting. Yesung juga selalu membuatkannya bekal. Tapi jarang sekali Siwon membawanya kekantor, padahal Yesung sudah bersusah payah membuatnya.

… Dia tahu. Dia telah sangat bersalah.

"… Mianhae… Yesungie…"

Siwon baru menyadari betapa berharganya Yesung, tepat setelah dia kehilangannya.

* * *

FLASHBACK: ON

* * *

Drap

Drap

Drap

"Shit!" sebuah umpatan kecil keluar dari bibirnya. Kaki panjangnya terus melangkah menuju stasiun kereta. Hari ini dia ada rapat penting dengan salah satu klien utamanya, dan kabar bagusnya, mobilnya sedang diperbaiki dibengkel karena mengalami kerusakan lumayan berat.

… Dan sekarang dia terlambat.

Namja tampan itu semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya saat melihat pintu kereta yang hampir menutup. Namun untungnya dia berhasil masuk kedalam kereta api tersebut.

Namja bernama Choi Siwon itu menghela napas lega sambil membetulkan dasinya. Setidaknya dia masih punya cukup waktu untuk ketempat kliennya. Kalaupun dia terlambat sedikit, Siwon rasa mereka tidak keberatan.

"Tolong hentikan…!"

Siwon melirik keasal suara, dan menemukan sesosok mungil namja yang tengah dalam proses pelecehan seksual oleh namja paruh baya didepannya. Namja mungil itu berusaha berontak, namun dia tidak cukup kuat untuk memukul mundur namja mesum yang meremas buttnya penuh nafsu.

Siwon menarik tangan namja paruh baya itu dan menatapnya dingin. "Hentikan. Dia tidak menyukainya."

"Kh…!" namja paruh baya itu menepis tangan Siwon, lalu pergi menjauh.

Siwon berdecak kesal. Ia menoleh kearah namja mungil yang masih gemetaran. "Gwenchanayo?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

Namja mungil itu mengangkat wajahnya, dan nampaklah wajah ketakutannya. "N-ne… gomawo… t-tuan…" lirihnya dengan masih gemetaran.

Siwon terpaku, menatap wajah ketakutan namja mungil itu.

'… Cantik…'

"T-Tuan?"

Siwon tersadar dari lamunannya. "A-ah, ne." Siwon menggaruk tengkuknya. "Umm, apa aku boleh tahu siapa namamu?"

Namja mungil itu tersentak. "Ah iya, maaf aku terlambat memperkenalkan diri! Kim Yesung imnida!" ucapnya sambil membungkuk sedikit.

"Ah, Yesungsshi." Siwon mengangguk. "Nama yang cantik, seperti orangnya…"

"Ne?"

Siwon tersentak. Panik langsung menyerangnya. "A-ah, ani! M-maksudku, senang bertemu denganmu! Nama saya Choi Siwon!" refleks Siwon mengulurkan tangannya.

'GYAAA! Kenapa aku jadi formal begini?! Siwon babbo!' rutuk Siwon dalam hati.

Namja mungil itu memandangi tangan Siwon dengan tampang lugunya. Tak berapa lama kemudian, dia mengulurkan tangannya, dan menjabat tangan Siwon. Sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Umh, senang bertemu denganmu, Siwonsshi."

Siwon kembali terpaku.

DEG

DEG

"Siwonsshi?"

'Gawat…!'

DEG

DEG

'Aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya!'

* * *

FLASHBACK: OFF

* * *

:

:

"Seulgi ah… bagaimana kalau malam ini kita makan diluar?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut.

Namun yeoja yang dipanggilnya Seulgi itu hanya menatapnya datar. "Untuk apa?"

Kyuhyun tetap berusaha tersenyum. "Aku hanya ingin mengganti suasana. Kau mau?"

Seulgi menatapnya sejenak, lalu berbalik. "Jangan lakukan hal yang tidak perlu. Kau tahu aku tidak akan pernah mencintaimu."

Kyuhyun menatap punggung yeoja itu yang semakin menjauh. Seulgi adalah tunangannya, dan Kyuhyun sudah berusaha memperlakukan yeoja itu dengan baik –mengingat kesalahannya dulu pada Yesung.

Tapi Seulgi selalu bersikap dingin padanya. Kyuhyun tahu Seulgi mencintai mantan pacarnya, hanya saja dia terpaksa bertunangan dengan Kyuhyun karena paksaan orang tuanya.

'Apa perasaan Yesung sesakit ini saat tidak kuacuhkan dulu…?' batin Kyuhyun termenung. '… Tidak… pasti rasanya lebih sakit…' Kyuhyun teringat lagi dulu semua perlakuannya pada Yesung.

Kyuhyun tidak mencintai Seulgi, begitu pula sebaliknya. Jadi rasanya tidak terlalu sakit saat Kyuhyun dicuekkin. Tapi kasus Yesung berbeda… Yesung mencintai Kyuhyun… tapi Kyuhyun malah… tidak memperdulikannya.

Kini tinggalah penyesalan.

Penyesalan yang datang, setelah perginya Yesung, namja yang baru disadarinya begitu berharga…

* * *

FLASHBACK: ON

* * *

Yesung adalah seorang anak yatim piatu yang tinggal sendirian dirumah kecilnya dibagian selatan kota Seoul. Yesung mendapat beasiswa sehingga bisa masuk ke universitas terkenal, Seoul University. Itulah yang Kyuhyun dengar dari sang kakak yang mendadak berubah menjadi stalker, Choi Siwon. Kakaknya bilang Yesung sangatlah manis dan cantik, dan katanya juga Yesung masuk kejurusan yang sama dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun penasaran dengan namja yang telah membuat kakaknya yang playboy dan suka bermain wanita itu jadi jatuh cinta jungkir balik begitu. Dia ingin tahu, memangnya namja itu sehebat itu?

Pagi menjelang siang itu, Choi Kyuhyun memasuki kelasnya dengan menyebar pandangannya ke semua penjuru kelas. Padahal selama ini dia tidak pernah peduli dengan sekelilingnya. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan PSPnya, hanya sesekali dia menggubris. Itupun hanya kepada sahabatnya, Changmin.

"Yo, Kyu! Kenapa kau celingukkan begitu?" sapa Changmin sambil menepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berdehem. "Apa kau tahu namja yang bernama Kim Yesung?"

Changmin mengernyit. "Tumben kau mencari seseorang? Biasanya kau bahkan tak peduli padaku!" rajuknya dengan bibir terpout.

Kyuhyun menggeram. "Jangan berisik! Dan cepat tunjukkan aku dimana dia!"

Changmin menghela napas kesal. Ia lalu menyebar pandangannya, dan chocolatenya terhenti kesosok namja mungil yang sedang sibuk dengan buku sakunya. "Ah, itu yang namanya Yesung!"

Kyuhyun sontak mengikuti arah telunjuk Changmin. "Mana? Mana?" tanyanya antusias.

"Itu yang sedang membaca buku!"

Kyuhyun terpaku saat berhasil mengenali sesosok namja yang disebut Changmin Yesung itu.

Namja yang tengah duduk sendiri itu sangat… cantik dan manis. sepertinya kakaknya tidak berbohong, Kim Yesung benar-benar cantik!

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Yesung hingga kau mencarinya, Kyu?" tanya Changmin.

Kyuhyun tanpa sadar tersenyum tanpa melepas pandangannya dari Yesung. 'Nama yang indah… aku baru tahu kalau ada malaikat secantik dia didekatku…'

"Kyuu? Woi! Kyu!"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Choi Kyuhyun merasa tertarik pada orang lain yang bukan PSPnya.

* * *

FLASHBACK: OFF

* * *

:

:

"Oppa~! Apa kabarmu?"

Nampak sesosok namja tampan tengah tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis, hingga kau tidak akan tahu kalau dia sebenarnya tersenyum. "Baik. Dan terima kasih untuk yang kemarin. Aku senang." Katanya datar bak robot. Kata-katanya dan ekspresinya jauh berbeda.

"Cut! Kibumsshi! Ekspresimu tidak terlihat senang! Suaramu juga sangat monoton!" sutradara Park mengacak surainya frustasi. "Ini sudah take ke-8 mu! Kenapa kau masih salah?! Ada apa denganmu?!"

"Jangan memarahi oppaku, Park ahjussi! Dia hanya sedang tidak fokus!" sesosok yeoja cantik berusaha menenangkan sang sutradara. "Oppa, kau baik-baik saja 'kan? Jika kau tidak enak badan, aku akan membawamu kedokter!"

Kibum berdecih. Menepis tangan sang yeoja yang bergelayutan dilengannya. Ia lalu melangkah menjauh, tidak mengacuhkan panggilan sang tunangan sekaligus rekan kerjanya, Victoria. Ternyata orang tuanya bekerja sama dengan Victoria selama ini agar dia dan Yesung berpisah. Kibum marah, marah sekali. Bahkan orang tuanya tidak meminta persetujuannya saat menjodohkannya dengan Victoria.

"Kibumsshi! Kembali!"

Kibum tidak memperdulikan panggilan sang sutradara dan kru film.

Dia benar-benar tak bisa berkonsentrasi. Wajah Yesung masih membayangi benaknya. Kibum merindukan Yesung, dan merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat namja yang mencintainya sepenuh hari itu pergi.

… Sangat menyesal…

* * *

FLASHBACK: ON

* * *

"PUTUS?! WAE?!" seorang yeoja cantik tampak menggebrak meja café dengan kasar. Sementara namja tampan didepannya hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Aku bosan."

"MWORAGO?!"

"Kau membosankan." Ulang namja tampan itu sekali lagi, tetap dengan wajah datarnya.

Yeoja itu mengepalkan tangannya penuh emosi. "Kau brengsek, Choi Kibum!" yeoja itu mengambil gelas jus jeruknya, dan menumpahkannya kewajah namja tampan bernama Choi Kibum itu. yeoja itu lalu pergi meninggalkannya dengan masih memaki.

Kibum mendecih. "Bitch." Gumamnya. Yeoja benar-benar membosankan. Mereka manja, merengek, berisik, dan menyebalkan. Dipikirannya hanya ada uang dan barang-barang bermerek.

Kenapa Kibum tidak bisa mencari kekasih yang cocok untuknya…?

"Um, Tuan, gwenchanayo?"

Kibum mendongak, dan menemukan seorang namja yang menatapnya khawatir. Dari pakaiannya, Kibum tahu bahwa namja ini adalah seorang pelayan café ini.

Kibum menatapya datar. "Bukan urusanmu. Enyah." Katanya dingin.

Namja mungil itu menggeleng. "Tapi anda basah. Nanti anda bisa masuk angin jika tetap memakai baju itu. Tolong kemari sebentar." Namja mungil itu menarik lengan Kibum lembut, menuntunnya menuju ruang ganti.

Ia membuka sebuah loker, mengacak isinya, dan menarik keluar sebuah kemeja yang berukuran lumayan besar. Ia lalu menyodorkannya pada Kibum. "Mian jika saya lancang, tapi ini pakaian terbesarku, Tuan. Silahkan."

Kibum menerimanya, lalu menatap namja mungil itu.

Wajah namja mungil itu sontak memerah. "A-ah! jeosonghamnida! Saya akan keluar! Silahkan, Tuan!" ia lalu buru-buru keluar.

Blam

Kibum menatap pintu yang telah tertutup, lalu beralih kekemeja yang diberikan namja mungil tadi. Ada papan nama dibagian dada kemeja itu.

"Kim… Yesung…" baca Kibum pelan. Sebuah senyuman penuh arti merekah diwajah tampannya.

'… Orang yang menarik.'

* * *

FLASHBACK: OFFF

* * *

:

:

"Saya pesan Milk Tea satu."

"Baik, tolong tunggu sebentar!" sesosok namja manis tampak mengambil cangkir, dan membuatkan teh susu untuk pelanggannya. Namanya Kim Yesung. sudah hampir setahun café kecilnya ini berdiri. Café bernama Mouse and Rabbit ini cukup laris, apalagi dikalangan namja –mengingat sang kasir(Yesung) sangat manis.

Bahkan terkadang Yesung mendapat gombalan dan ajakan kencan dari pelanggannya, tapi ditolak secara halus oleh Yesung.

"Ini milk tea-nya, silahkan." Yesung memberikan secangkir milk tea yang baru saja dibuatnya pada pelanggannya. Pelanggan yeoja itu tersenyum lalu berbalik dengan cangkir kopi itu setelah sebelumnya memberikan sejumlah uang pada Yesung.

Yesung menghela napas. Hari inipun cafenya sangat ramai. Yesung cukup lelah, namun untungnya ada beberapa pekerja lain yang membantunya. Pikirannya kembali melayang, mengingat ketiga mantan suaminya. Apa kabar mereka? Apa mereka sudah menemukan pengganti Yesung? Yesung yakin mereka sudah.

Yesung tersenyum tipis. Sudah setahun sejak terakhir dia melihat mereka. Rindu… tapi Yesung tahu dia sudah tidak bisa berharap lagi.

"Yesungie?"

Yesung tersentak dan buru-buru mendongak. "A-ah, Sungjoon hyung! Mian, aku melamun! Apa kau ingin memesan sesuatu?"

Sungjoon tersenyum. "Seperti biasa."

Yesung mengangguk, lalu membuatkan kopi hitam yang biasa Sungjoon pesan. Selama setahun ini Sungjoon sudah sangat membantunya. Sungjoon meminjamkan uang untuk modal awal café Yesung. Dia juga sangat rajin mengunjungi Yesung.

Yesung sangat berterima kasih pada Sungjoon, walau awalnya dia merasa sedikit takut karena marga Sungjoon yang sama dengan ketiga mantan suaminya. Tapi Yesung bersyukur, Sungjoon adalah namja yang baik.

"_Every night I pray… down on bended knee… that you will always be… my everything…"_

DEG

Yesung refleks menoleh keasal suara. Ternyata Cuma bunyi ringtone salah seorang pelanggannya. Yesung memandangnya sendu. Lagu ini… adalah lagu yang dipilihnya dan ketiga mantan suaminya untuk pernikahan mereka…

… Lagu yang sangat Yesung sukai…

"_Oh… my everythiiing…"_

:::

Cintai aku seperti yang dulu kau lakukan.

Sentuh aku seperti dulu yang kau lakukan.

Karena kau segalanya bagiku.

… Tapi sekarang tidak lagi.

:::

TBC

HOLA!XD/plak/ telat ne… mana Cuma 3 ff pula yang diupdate!TwT" tapi semoga maklum! Ulangan kenaikan kelas Ucchan udah dekat, dan Ucchan harus konsen belajar~!TwT

Anyways, YEYE OPPA IS BACK!XD Nyahahah, telat banget! Tapi biarin yang penting udah Ucchan rayain~! Moment2 Yemma diJakarta itu… lucu banget~!X3 beruntung banget buat yang bisa liat langsungT.T apalagi oom-oom satpam dan mas tukang bakso itu…*garuk tembok*

Eum, mian ne, kalo ceritanya gaje! Ucchan emang gak pinter bikin ffTT" tapi semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan!^_^v

Ucchan belum bisa balas review, tapi Ucchan udah membaca semua review yang masuk~! IYAA! YEMMA AKAN UCCHAN BUAT BAHAGIA DIENDINGNYA! MWAHAHHAHA! LIAT AJA NANTI!*mendadak sableng*/plak

Btw, selamat buat kakak2 yang sudah lulus~! Dan semoga adik2 smp n sd juga bisa lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan!^^ percayalah… aku paham perasaan kalian…TMT *orang yang sudah 2 kali UN*

Yup, Ucchan singkatin aja ne~!

Review please?^^


	5. Memories Part 1

Di setiap detik jarum jam.

Di setiap detak jantung.

Di setiap helaan napas.

Di setiap… langkah kaki…

… Aku selalu mencintaimu.

* * *

:::

UCCHAN MEMPERSEMBAHKAN:

MY LOVE FOR U

Chapt 5: Memories Part 1

* * *

Cast: Super Junior, Other

* * *

Main Cast: Yesung, Kyuhyun, Kibum, Siwon

* * *

Other Cast: Super Junior Member, Other

* * *

Main Pair: WonYeKyuBum

* * *

Other Pair: HanChul, HaeHyuk, MinWook

* * *

Genre: Angst, Romance, Family

* * *

Rated: T

* * *

Diclaimer: God, Parents, tapi ceritanya asli mimpi Ucchan!

* * *

Warn!: BL(Boys!Love), Yemma disiksa/plak/, plotnya secepat cheetah(?), dan romancenya semelempem kerupuk dikala musim hujan(?), GAJE

* * *

I LOVE U

:::

FOREVER

* * *

FLASHBACK: ON

* * *

Suatu pagi yang cerah, dan dihabiskan Kim Yesung dengan cara membaca novel sakunya. Dosen yang seharusnya mengajarinyapun belum masuk juga, padahal seharusnya mereka sudah belajar dari beberapa saat yang lalu.

Oh well. Yesung rasa bukan masalah selama dia masih memiliki buku untuk dia baca. Dia memang bukan tipe orang yang mudah bergaul. Teman-temannya di kelasnya inipun bisa dihitung jari.

BRUK

"Yo, Kim."

Yesung mengangkat tangannya saat sebuah tas diletakkan dengan kasar diatas mejanya. Ternyata Choi Kyuhyun, namja paling jenius dikelasnya. Ada angin apa hingga namja cuek ini menyapa Yesung?

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Kyuhyunsshi?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum ramah.

Kyuhyun menarik teman sebangku Yesung, dan mendorongnya kasar. Ia lalu duduk tepat disamping Yesung. "Mulai sekarang aku teman sebangkumu."

Yesung mengerjap-erjapkan matanya bingung. Namja ini benar-benar seenaknya. "U-umm… tapi Taemin…" ia menatap teman sebangkunya dengan ragu.

Kyuhyun mengirim deathglare terbaiknya, sehingga membuat Taemin menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. "G-gwenchana, Yesung hyung! Aku bisa duduk ditempat lain." Setelah berkata begitu, Taemin langsung angkat kaki dari situ.

Yesung merengut. Ia melirik Kyuhyun, dan langsung menunduk karena Kyuhyun masih menatapnya intens. 'Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya marah, ya…?' Yesung mengingat-ingat. Tapi sepertinya interaksinya dengan namja Choi disampingnya ini sangat jarang, hampir tidak pernah malah.

"Kau tahu…" Yesung menoleh kearah Kyuhyun, dan obsidiannya langsung bertabrakan dengan caramel milik namja Choi itu. "Kau sangat cantik."

Yesung membelalak. Can… tik…? Tapi dia namja 'kan…? "U-um… gomawo…" cicitnya sambil memaksakan diri tersenyum. Dia sedikit kesal karena dikatai cantik. Apa Kyuhyun bermaksud mengejeknya?

Kyuhyun menyeringai melihat wajah bingung Yesung. "Kau milikku sekarang!"

Yesung membelalak mendengar klaim seenaknya Kyuhyun. "M-mwo?! Tapi aku bukan gay dan-" perkataannya terputus karena sang dosen telah melangkah masuk. Yesung menjernihkan pikirannya.

Kyuhyun pasti bercanda. Ya, itu pasti. Yesung menghela napas lega.

Yesung mengernyit saat sebuah gulungan kertas dilempar kearahnya. Dari Kyuhyun? "Bacalah." Yesung dapat mendengar bisikkan Kyuhyun. Yesung mengambil gulungan kertas itu dan membukanya.

'Aku tidak bercanda.'

Sontak Yesung menoleh kearah Kyuhyun dengan kedua matanya yang membelalak. Dan Kyuhyun tetap disana, dengan seringai menyebalkan diwajahnya.

Saat itu juga, Yesung yakin, kehidupannya yang damai dan tenang, akan 'sedikit' terusik oleh kedatangan namja Choi seenaknya ini…

"Hei…"

Mau tak mau Yesung menoleh ketika mendengar bisikkan Kyuhyun. "Ap-"

Chu~

Kyuhyun tak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya menyeringai. Padahal dia telah mencium Yesung.

CATAT! DIA MENCIUM YESUNG!

Buru-buru Yesung menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Wajahnya merona hebat. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentaknya marah.

… Dan semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Eh… apa ada masalah… Kim Yesungsshi…?" tanya dosen Park takut-takut.

Yesung membelalak malu. "A-animnida! Jeosonghamnida, Songsaengnim!" Yesung buru-buru membungkuk, namun sial karena dia justru terantuk kursi teman didepannya. "A-auh…!" ringis Yesung sambil memegangi dahinya.

"G-gwenchanayo, Kim Yesungsshi?"

Yesung tersentak dengan wajah yang sudah merah padam karena malu. "N-ne! saya baik-baik saja! jeosonghamnida, songsaengnim!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Terus menatap Yesung yang kewalahan sambil bertopang dagu. '… Benar-benar namja yang menarik.'

:

:

Dosen sudah keluar. Yesung berniat kabur, namun sebuah tangan telah mencengkram lengannya. "U-uhh… Kyuhyunsshi… tolong lepaskan…" pinta Yesung setengah hati.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Yesung membelalak. Tidak, tidak! Dia sudah tidak mau berurusan dengan namja Choi ini lagi! "A-ani, tidak usah! Terima kasih atas kebaikan hatimu! Tapi itu tidak perlu!" tolak Yesung panik.

Kyuhyun cemberut. "Kenapa kau tidak mau~?" sedang beraegyo rupanya.

Tapi Yesung sama sekali tidak menyadari aegyo Kyuhyun karena terlalu panik. "Uhh… ayahku tidak suka dengan orang asing…" bohong Yesung. padahal kedua orang tuanya telah meninggal.

Kyuhyun mengernyit. "Bukannya ayahmu sudah mati?" tanyanya bingung

Oh… bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa tahu…? Padahal Yesung sangat menutup diri dari orang lain. Dan hanya teman-teman dekatnya yang tahu! "A-aku punya wali!" Yesung benar-benar tidak akan mendapatkan hadiah dari santa pada natal tahun ini.

Hell, dia sudah terlalu tua untuk mempercayai santa!

"Kalau begitu biar aku bicara dengan walimu!" Kyuhyun ngotot.

"A-ani! Waliku sedang berlibur hari ini!"

"Kalau begitu tidak masalah jika aku mengantarmu!"

"R-rumahku kotor!"

"Aku tidak peduli!"

"Rumahku penuh kecoak, tikus, dan hama berbahaya lainnya!"

"Aku tidak takut!"

"A-ada hantu dan penyihir kanibal juga!"

"Hah?! Aku tidak percaya!"

Yesung semakin kelabakan menghadapi Kyuhyun. Bagaimana ini?!

"Yesungie hyung~!"

PENYELAMAT!

"KAJJA KITA PULANG, HAE AH!" Yesung dengan semangat 45 menggaet leher Donghae, dan membawanya kabur.

Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang hanya mampu melongo.

Donghae yang berada digaetan(?) Yesung tercekik. "Y-yak yak! Hyung! Le-lepaaass~!" Donghae melepas paksa tangan Yesung, lalu ikut berlari disampingnya. "Kenapa terburu-buru hyung? Dan apa kau demam? Wajahmu merah sekali!"

Yesung sontak menggeleng. "A-aniii! Aku baik-baik saja!"

Yesung dapat merasakan detak jantungnya yang tak normal. Ini semua salah Choi Kyuhyun!

* * *

-ELF CAFÉ…

Yesung melap meja dengan perasaan lega karena bisa lepas dari Choi Kyuhyun. Untung saja tadi teman dekatnya muncul, Lee Donghae. Donghae juga sudah repot-repot mengantar Yesung kecafe tempatnya bekerja.

Ngomong-ngomong soal namja Choi itu, Yesung bingung apa yang dilihatnya dari Yesung yang notabenenya namja dengan keuangan pas-pasan.

'… Yah… mungkin saja dia hanya hanya mempermainkanku.'

"Yesungie! Cepat layani pelanggan yang baru datang itu!"

Yesung mengangguk mendengar perintah bosnya. "Baik, Teukie hyung!" ia berlari kearah pelanggan yang baru duduk disudut cafe dengan notes kecil dan pulpen ditangannya.

"Mau pesan apa, Tu-"

"Ini bajumu." Pelanggan yang baru datang itu memotong pembicaraan Yesung, dan meletakkan kemeja putih yang tempo hari Yesung pinjamkan kepadanya.

"A-ah, iya! Terima kasih Tuan!" Yesung tersenyum manis, dan bermaksud mengambil kemejanya, namun sang pelanggan malah menarik tangannya sehingga membuatnya jatuh kepelukannya.

Yesung terbelalak. "A-ap-"

"Choi Kibum imnida. Hei, kau manajernya bukan?" pelanggan bernama Kibum itu menunjuk Leeteuk yang menatapnya shock. "Biarkan namja ini melayaniku." Ujar Kibum dengan wajah dinginnya.

Leeteuk melongo. "T-tapi, Tuan…"

"Hanya sekedar menemaniku makan. Uang bukan masalah." Kibum melempar segepok uang keatas meja café.

Leeteuk lantas menatap uang itu dengan tatapan predator. Ia lalu beralih menatap Yesung dengan puppy eyes melasnya.

Yesung merutuk dalam hati. Yesung memang tidak bisa menolak puppy eyes Leeteuk. Lagipula Leeteuk sudah banyak membantunya. Dia harus membalas budi.

… Hanya menemani makan 'kan?

"B-baiklah, Tuan! Tolong lepaskan saya…" Yesung berusaha melepaskan diri, namun Kibum malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Tuan…!"

"Tetaplah dipelukanku." Bisik Kibum ditelinga Yesung, hingga membuat Yesung tersentak. Wajah Yesung sontak merona. Dia menunduk, memilih untuk menurut, daripada Kibum macam-macam padanya.

Kibum tersenyum saat melihat Yesung sudah mulai tenang. "Kau mau pesan apa?" tanyanya sambil bertopang dagu, tetap dengan smirk diwajah tampannya.

Yesung yang masih berada dipangkuannya, terbelalak. "Eh?! T-tidak usah! Saya hanya menemani Tuan makan! Tuan saja…" tolak Yesung gugup.

"Hm… begitu?" Kibum kemudian memanggil pelayan. "Secangkir kopi hitam untukku, dan parfait jumbo serta jus jeruk untuknya."

Yesung kembali terbelalak. "E-eh?! Tapi-"

"Baik, Tuan." Pelayan itu tersenyum menggoda pada Yesung, sebelum berbalik dengan sedikit cekikikan.

Yesung menunduk, berupaya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Hei." Yesung menoleh kearah Kibum yang masih tersenyum –atau menyeringai lebih tepatnya. "Kau cantik."

… Oke…? Ini kedua kalinya dalam sehari ini dia disebut cantik…

"… Aku… namja…" cicit Yesung lirih.

"Aku tahu." Jawab Kibum tenang.

"Dan aku… normal…" Yesung salting.

"Kau milikku." Dan pelukan Kibum justru semakin mengerat.

Yesung memilih diam. Keheninganpun melanda hingga pesanan mereka datang.

Yesung menatap segelas parfait yang dipesankan Kibum untuknya. Enggan untuk menyentuhnya, Yesung masih merasa malu.

Kibum mengernyit saat Yesung sama sekali tidak menyentuh parfaitnya. "Wae? Kenapa kau tidak makan, hm?"

Yesung membisu.

Kibum tersenyum simpul. "Arra, kau tidak suka parfait? Akan kupesankan yang lain. Pelay-"

"Tidak usah, Tuan! Aku akan memakannya!" cegah Yesung. Dia tidak mau merepotkan temannya. Yesung buru-buru mengambil sendok parfait dan mulai mencicipi parfaitnya.

'Enak…' batin Yesung. sejujurnya dia memang sedang lapar karena dia sama sekali tidak makan dari tadi siang hingga menjelang malam ini. Tapi dia berusaha menahannya karena uang belanja bulan ini sudah menipis, dan dia masih punya sekitar seminggu lagi sebelum gajian.

Well, para sahabat dan Leeteuk pasti mau membantunya, tapi Yesung ingin bisa mengurus kehidupannya sendiri. Dia tidak mau merepotkan orang lain.

Kibum tersenyum. "Enak…?"

Yesung mengangguk sambil tersenyum sopan. "Ne, Tuan."

"Suapi aku."

Yesung membelalak. "E-eh, tapi-"

Kibum tidak menggubris, dia membalik tubuh Yesung lembut, lalu menatapnya dengan senyuman menawannya. "Suapi aku." Ucapnya sambil membuka mulut.

Yesung menatap Kibum yang sudah memejamkan matanya dengan gelisah. Ia melirik Leeteuk, dan menemukan bossnya itu sudah mengirim ultimate puppy eyesnya pada Yesung.

Yesung menghela napas. Dia tidak akan pernah menang melawan puppy eyes Leeteuk. Yesung menyendok parfaitnya, dan menyuapnya ke mulut Kibum.

"Hm… kau benar. Parfaitnya enak." Kibum menatap Yesung sambil menjilat bibirnya seduktif.

Blush

Wajah Yesung sontak merona. Ia buru-buru berbalik membelakangi Kibum. "N-ne, Tuan…"

'Duh…! Bagaimana ini…!? Rasanya wajahku panas sekali… tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak mungkin merona! Teukie hyuuuung~! Selamatkan akuuu~!T^T'

Kibum tersenyum melihat tingkah Yesung. 'Manis…' ia meraih cangkir kopinya dan meminumnya dengan tenang.

Hampir 5 menit telah berlalu, makanan dan minuman mereka sudah habis. Namun Kibum masih enggan melepas pelukannya.

Sejujurnya Yesung ingin segera menarik diri dari sini, tapi rasanya tidak enak juga kalau dia langsung pergi.

"Kau…"

Yesung menoleh kebelakang, dan menemukan wajah Kibum hanya berkisar beberapa centi darinya.

"… Milikku sekarang."

Setelah berkata begitu, Kibum mendorong tengkuk Yesung pelan dan mempertemukan bibir keduanya. Yesung terbelalak dengan ciuman tiba-tiba Kibum.

"U-ukh…! T-tuan…! Tolong.. hkh…! Lepas…" Yesung berusaha mendorong bahu Kibum dengan napas tersengal karena lidah Kibum yang telah dengan nakalnya bermain-main didalam mulut Yesung.

Setelah hampir semenit membuat Yesung sesak napas, Kibum akhirnya melepas ciumannya. Yesung langsung terengah, berusaha memulihkan kadar oksigen ditubuhnya.

Kibum bersmirk ria. "Mulai sekarang aku akan terus mengunjungimu setiap malam."

Yesung mematung.

Drrtt

Kibum mendengus saat merasa saku celananya bergetar. Ia meraih ponsel disaku celananya, dan melihat layar ponselnya. Ia kembali menghela napas berat. "Aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa besok malam, Baby."

Chu~

Kibum pergi setelah sebelumnya mencuri ciuman lagi dibibir cherry Yesung. meninggalkan sang empu bibir yang masih loading.

Leeteuk perlahan mendekati Yesung dengan wajah tak berdosanya. "Kerja bagus, Yesung ah! Besok temani dia lagi ya~!"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Yesung merasa perlu MEMBANTINGKAN nampan besinya kewajah cantik Leeteuk.

:

:

Tap

Tap

Yesung melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalan setapak. Hari sudah beranjak malam. Dia juga sudah selesai bekerja, tadi dia bertengkar hebat dengan Leeteuk karena masalah Kibum. Namun ujung-ujungnya dia kalah juga oleh puppy eyes bos cantiknya itu.

Hhh… Yesung memang tidak akan pernah bisa menang melawan puppy eyes super memelas Leeteuk.

Tiin

Yesung sedikit terlonjak saat sebuah mobil sport mendadak berhenti disampingnya dan mengklakson. Pintu mobil terbuka, dan sesosok namja tampan dan tinggi keluar dari dalam mobil mewah tersebut.

Yesung hanya melongo sambil sesekali mengerjap-erjapkan matanya bingung. Namun ia segera mengenal namja tampan itu sebagai namja yang waktu itu menyelamatkannya dari namja hidung belang dikereta.

"Siwonsshi…?" Yesung mengernyit bingung.

Namja tampan bernama Siwon itu tersenyum senang. "Ternyata kau masih mengingat namaku."

Yesung mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis. "Tentu saja, aku tidak akan melupakan pertolonganmu waktu itu." katanya. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Siwon mengangguk. "Kau akan pulang 'kan? Biar kuantar."

Yesung terbelalak. "E-eh?! Tidak usah! Aku tidak apa-apa kok! Tapi terima kasih atas tawarannya, Siwonsshi!"

Siwon menggeleng. "Berbahaya jalan sendirian malam-malam begini. Kau tidak lihat? Disekelilingmu sangat sunyi. Bagaimana kalau ada orang jahat yang mengganggumu?" tanya Siwon lancar. Tentu saja lancar. Kalau tidak lancar, usahanya praktik berbicara dicermin tadi siang tentu akan sia-sia.

"Aku sudah terbiasa pulang malam kok. Tidak apa-apa." Tolak Yesung lagi.

Siwon memutar otak. "Ah iya! Kau masih berhutang padaku waktu itu! jadi kau harus mau kuantar pulang!" Siwon maksa. "Haruuuss!"

Yesung bengong. Kenapa Siwon jadi merengek begini? "T-tapi…"

"Aku 'kan sudah menolongmu… ayolah… kau tak mau menerima tawaranku…?" tanya Siwon dengan wajah anak anjing terbuangnya.

… Yah, kujelaskan. Yesung sangat lemah dengan wajah-wajah yang seperti itu.

Jadi disinilah Yesung sekarang. Dikursi penumpang mobil milik Siwon. Tak bisa menolak.

Namja tampan itu tak henti-hentinya mengumbar senyum lebarnya. Jujur, Yesung sedikit risih dan takut. Dalam hati dia berdoa semoga saja Siwon bukan seorang maniak yang sedang menculiknya.

"Kau sangat cantik malam ini."

Yesung tersentak mendengar suara Siwon. Hah? Cantik? Lagi? kenapa seharian ini dia disebut cantik terus? Sudah 3 orang yang mengatakan itu padanya. "Uh… gomawo…" lirih Yesung setengah hati.

"Dimana rumahmu, Yesungie?" tanya Siwon.

"N-ne?!" Yesung kembali tersentak mendengar nama panggilan Siwon yang rasanya terlalu akrab untuk 2 orang yang baru bertemu 2 kali. "A-ah iya, didekat sini, Siwonsshi. Kau bisa menurunkanku disini…"

Siwon mengernyit. "Ani, aku sudah bilang akan mengantarmu sampai dirumahmu. Jadi dimana rumahmu?" tanyanya lagi.

Yesung masih tampak ragu. Ya iyalah, dia tidak mungkin langsung mempercayai Siwon 100 persen hanya karena pernah menyelamatkannya dari namja hidung belang.

Siwon menghentikan mobilnya dipinggir jalan, membuat Yesung bingung. Siwon beralih kepada Yesung dengan senyuman lembut diwajahnya. Tangannya meraih jemari mungil Yesung, lalu mengecupnya lama. "… Kumohon. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

Yesung melotot melihat perlakuan Siwon. Memangnya Yesung ini apa? Seorang siswi SMU yang diperlakukan seperti tuan putri oleh pacarnya?! Yesung sontak merona karena pikirannya. Pacar?! Siapa yang pacar!?

Yesung buru-buru menarik tangannya dan menunduk gugup. Walau menunduk, Yesung masih dapat merasakan tatapan intens Siwon padanya. "B-baiklah, rumahku sudah dekat kok… lurus saja…"

Hening sejenak, Yesung tak berani mengangkat wajahnya, namun Siwon memecah keheningan.

"Yesungie…"

Yesung menoleh dengan ragu. Dan yang ditemukannya adalah wajah Siwon yang berjarak sangat dekat dengannya. Bahkan Yesung dapat mencium bau mint dari tubuh Siwon. "S-Siwon-"

Chu~

Yesung terbelalak saat bibir Siwon menempel pada bibirnya, walau Cuma beberapa detik.

Siwon tersenyum, kemudian mulai menjalankan mobilnya lagi.

Yesung menunduk dengan wajah merona. Lagi. apa sebegitu mudahnya orang menciumnya? Apa Yesung tidak punya harga diri? Memangnya Siwon, Kyuhyun, Kibum itu siapa? Kenapa seenaknya mencium Yesung?

… Yesung merasa akan segera gila.

Yesung diam-diam melirik Siwon. "… Siwonsshi…"

"Ya?" sahut Siwon tetap dengan senyum lebarnya. Yesung menyadari ada dimple dipipi Siwon, dan itu menambah kadar ketampanannya. Siwon memang sangat tampan…

'Apa yang kupikirkan!' Yesung menggeleng panik. "Uhh… kenapa… kau melakukan ini…?" tanya Yesung lirih. Jemarinya mencengkram lututnya gugup.

"Kenapa…?" Siwon sekali lagi tak dapat menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya. "… Karena saat ini orang yang kusukai ada disampingku."

Usaha Siwon latihan tadi siang memang tidak sia-sia!

Yesung terpaku mendengar kata-kata Siwon yang meluncur dengan lancarnya. "… Ne…?"

Siwon tersenyum. Bahkan playboy sepertinya, tetap merasa nervous saat harus menghadapi Yesung.

"… Aku melakukannya, semua ini, hanya untukmu." Lanjut Siwon.

Bibir Siwon kembali terbuka –tak memperdulikan respon Yesung yang sedang melongo.

"… Mulai detik ini, sampai kapanpun juga. Kau milikku."

:::

You are mine.

But you are not.

I want you to be mine.

But once again, You are not.

:::

Yesung bersumpah. Demi popok Donghae dan Kaos kaki Eunhyuk. Awalnya hidupnya begitu tenang dan damai. Tapi kenapa sekarang jadi kacau begini?

Dimulai saat ini, didepan rumah Yesung, sang namja Choi bernama Kyuhyun itu sudah nongkrong dengan motor ninjanya.

DARIMANA KYUHYUN TAHU ALAMAT RUMAHNYA?!

"Ayo berangkat." Kyuhyun menarik Yesung dan mendudukkannya dimotor ninjanya. Tetap dengan sikap seenaknya.

"T-tidak perlu! Aku bisa berangkat sendiri!" cicit Yesung panik sambil berusaha turun, tapi Kyuhyun terus menahannya.

"DUDUK ATAU KAU AKAN KUCIUM."

Dan beberapa patah kata itu mampu membuat Yesung duduk manis dijok belakang motor ninja Kyuhyun. Kalah.

Dan dalam perjalanan, Kyuhyun ngebut gila-gilaan, hingga membuat Yesung nyaris terjatuh beberapa kali. Dan tak lupa jeritan Yesung yang bagaikan siswi sekolahan yang hendak diperkosa.

"Makanya pegangan!" hanya kata-kata kejam itu yang Kyuhyun keluarkan saat Yesung memintanya memelankan laju motornya. Dengan sangat terpaksa Yesung melingkarkan tangannya diperut Kyuhyun.

Begitu sampai, Yesung langsung kabur kekamar mandi.

Muntah.

Dikelas, Yesung sangat down. Masih trauma dengan kejadian motor tadi. Perutnya masih mulas dan kepalanya pusing. Untung saja dosennya hari ini hanya masuk sebentar karena ada urusan.

'Dunia… seperti berputar-putar…' Yesung memilih untuk mengistirahatkan kepala (besar)nya diatas meja, dan memejamkan mata.

Buk

"Ini, minum." Yesung membuka matanya, dan menemukan sekaleng jus jahe. Ternyata Kyuhyun.

"Ani… tidak usah…" tolak Yesung.

Namun Kyuhyun kembali mengancam akan menciumnya, dan dengan terpaksa Yesung turuti. Ia meminum jus jahe itu. rasa mual diperutnya sudah sedikit membaik.

'… Ternyata… dia bukan orang jahat…' batin Yesung sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengernyit. "Kenapa lihat-lihat? Jatuh cinta padaku?" godanya dengan seringai mesum.

Yesung terbelalak dengan wajah merah padam. "A-ni!" ia membuang muka dengan panik.

"Kyu! Sudah beberapa hari ini kau mencuekiku terus!" tiba-tiba seorang namja tinggi datang dan menepuk bahu Kyuhyun keras. Ia beralih menatap Yesung. "Ah Yesung sunbae, annyeong!"

Yesung membalas senyum 5 jari namja tinggi bernama Changmin itu. "Annyeong…"

Changmin tersenyum. "Kau hebat sunbae! Karena mampu membuat Kyuhyun yang selama ini hanya mencintai PSPnya, jadi tertarik padamu-"

PLETAK

"ADUH!"

:

:

Kyuhyun ngotot ingin mengantar Yesung ketempat kerjanya. Bahkan Donghae yang tadinya ingin menjemput Yesungpun disekap Changmin atas perintah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggunakan Donghae sebagai sandera, dan Yesung tak punya pilihan lain selain menurut.

Dan sekali lagi kisah horor motor ninja kembali terulang. Kyuhyun mengendarai motornya seakan dia itu pembalap F1 yang lagi balapan memperebutkan juara tingkat dunia.

Dan kembali, Yesunglah yang tersiksa.

"K-Kyuu…" panggil Yesung susah payah karena motor melaju sangat kencang.

"Apa?" sahut Kyuhyun tanpa memelankan laju motornya.

"Apa kauu… benar-benarr… menyukaiku…?"

Kyuhyun mendadak kehilangan kendali motornya, dan merekapun jatuh kepinggir jalan. Untungnya mereka jatuh direrumputan. "Yesung! Kau tidak apa-apa?!" tanya Kyuhyun panik sambil bangkit mendekati Yesung.

Yesung mengusap kepalanya. "Um… kurasa." Ucapnya sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersentak dan buru-buru membuang muka. Yesung mengernyit melihat tingkah Kyuhyun, apalagi dia berhasil menangkap rona merah diwajah Kyuhyun. "Kau malu?" tanya Yesung bingung.

"T-tidak! Enak saja! untuk apa aku malu!" Kyuhyun menggeleng panik dengan wajah yang semakin merah. Ternyata Kyuhyun bisa merona juga. 'Manis~…' batin Yesung. ia juga tak dapat menahan senyuman manisnya. "Hihihi-"

Chu~

Yesung blank saat Kyuhyun berhasil mencuri ciuman dari bibirnya. "A-ap-"

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung dengan wajah merah padamnya. "Salahmu, tertawa dengan wajah manis begitu. Aku kan jadi tidak bisa menahan diri. Dan soal pertanyaanmu tadi, aku mencintaimu! Bukan menyukaimu!"

Blush~

Yesung menutupi wajah memerahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Hyaak!" ia meraih tasnya, dan dengan penuh kelembutan menghantamkannya kewajah Kyuhyun.

* * *

-ELF Café…

Yesung yang baru datang, menemukan Kibum yang tengah meminum kopinya dengan wajah dingin. 'Apa dia ada masalah?' batin Yesung heran.

Melihat Yesung sudah datang, Leeteuk memberikan apronnya dan segera mendorong Yesung kearah Kibum. Bahkan dia tidak membiarkan Yesung mengganti pakaiannya.

"Umm, permisi Tuan…" Yesung berdiri canggung disamping Kibum. "Apa kau ada masalah…?" tanya Yesung ragu.

"Siapa namja yang tadi mengantarmu?" tanya Kibum dingin.

Yesung mengernyit. Namja? Maksudnya Kyuhyun? Sepertinya tadi Kibum melihatnya dengan Kyuhyun. "U-um, teman kuliahku…" jawab Yesung gugup.

Kibum mendecih. "Teman? Lalu kenapa kalian berciuman?"

Yesung membelalak. Bagaimana Kibum bisa tahu?! Mungkin ketika Yesung dan Kyuhyun terjatuh, Kibum melihat mereka. "U-uh… itu… a-aku…" Yesung memilin apron hitamnya gugup. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa segugup ini.

Tanpa peringatan, Kibum menarik tangan Yesung dan membuatnya jatuh kepelukannya.

"Apa-"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku." Bisik Kibum sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Yesung terdiam, tidak membalas pelukan Kibum. "Kumohon…" Kibum menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Yesung. "… Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku."

Yesung menatap lurus kedepan, ia dapat mencium bay shampoo Kibum, dia dan Kibum memang seakan sudah tidak memiliki jarak lagi. Yesung dapat mendengar detak jantung Kibum, dan deru napasnya.

'… Jangan-jangan Kibum sebenarnya kesepian?' Yesung berpikir sejenak, tangannya lalu terangkat dan mengelus surai Kibum. "Apa kau kesepian, Tuan…?"

Kibum diam, memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan lembut Yesung dirambutnya.

Yesung tersenyum, ia melepas pelukan Kibum, dan menangkup pipi namja tampan itu dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. "Tenang saja, Tuan. Aku tidak akan membiarkan tuan kesepian lagi."

Kibum menatapnya dengan kedua matanya yang teduh. "Kau berjanji?" tanyanya. Yesung kembali tersenyum, ia mengangguk. "Aku berjanji."

Sebuah senyum menawanpun nampak diwajah Kibum. "Gomawo…"

Yesung tercengang, namun ia buru-buru menundukkan wajahnya yang sudah merona. Diakuinya Kibum memang sangat tampan. Yesung heran, padahal dia mengaku normal, tapi entah kenapa jantungnya terus berdebar kencang ketika bersama dengan Kibum. Tadi saat dicium Kyuhyun juga. Apa Yesung sudah tidak normal lagi?

Kibum terkekeh. "Apakah aku tampan?" tanyanya seakan bisa membaca pikiran Yesung.

Wajah Yesung semakin merona. "U-um…"

Kibum tersenyum geli. Dia mengangkat dagu Yesung, dan mengecup bibir Yesung. sangat lembut, hingga membuat dada Yesung menghangat. Kibum lalu melepas ciumannya, dan menatap Yesung dalam. "Saranghaeyo…"

:

:

Setelah café tutup, Yesung bergegas pulang. Tak lupa ia pamitan pada rekan kerjanya, dan bossnya Leeteuk.

Tap

Tap

Yesung kembali melangkah menyusuri trotoar. Ia teringat lagi tentang Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Kenapa mereka bisa membuatnya berdebar-debar? Padahal Yesung normal…

"_Aku mencintaimu! Bukan menyukaimu!"_

"_Saranghaeyo…"_

Hahh… Yesung benar-benar sudah gila…

Ciitt

Sebuah mobil sport berwarna merah berhenti disamping Yesung. Kaca mobil itu turun dan menampakkan wajah tampan Siwon. Tapi entah kenapa Yesung dapat melihat kesedihan diwajahnya.

"Naiklah." Pinta Siwon. Yesung tidak banyak bicara, dengan ragu dia masuk kedalam mobil Siwon. Setelah memastikan Yesung sudah duduk dijok mobil disampingnya, Siwon langsung melajukan mobilnya.

Yesung memilih untuk memandang keluar jendela. Atmosfir didalam mobil benar-benar kaku dan canggung. Yesung sendiri bingung kenapa bisa begitu.

"Tadi…" Yesung menoleh saat Siwon membuka suara. "Siapa namja yang bersamamu tadi…?"

Yesung mengernyit. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya bingung.

"Namja yang tadi memeluk dan menciummu dicafe."

Yesung terbelalak. Siwon melihatnya? "D-dia pelanggan cafeku…"

Siwon diam. Yesung menunduk, tak bicara, takut membuat keadaan semakin runyam. Yesung mengernyit saat menyadari mobil Siwon melewati rumahnya. "U-um… S-Siwonsshi… rumahku sudah lewat tadi…" katanya gugup.

"…" Siwon tetap diam dan itu membuat Yesung semakin ketakutan. Yesung menunduk dan memainkan jemarinya yang gemetaran. Apa dia diculik?

Yesung mengangkat wajahnya saat mobil telah berhenti. Mereka ada didepan sebuah danau. Siwon turun, melangkah memutar dan membukakan pintu untuk Yesung.

Yesung keluar dengan tubuh gemetar. Apa Siwon akan membunuhnya? Siwon menggenggam tangan Yesung dan menuntunnya kedepan mobilnya. Ia lalu mengangkat tubuh Yesung dan mendudukannya diatas kap mobilnya.

Yesung menatap Siwon tak mengerti. Siwon tersenyum sambil meletakkan tangannya disetiap sisi tubuh Yesung. "Lihatlah keatas." Bisiknya.

Yesung menengadahkan wajahnya, dan terkejut melihat langit malam yang dihiasi ribuan bintang gemerlapan. "Luar biasa…" gumam Yesung takjub. Dia tidak pernah melihat bintang sebanyak ini sebelumnya.

Siwon tersenyum melihat wajah takjub Yesung. ia lalu mencondongkan wajahnya kedepan, memeluk tubuh mungil Yesung.

"S-Siwon?"

"Aku… namja playboy, si brengsek yang sudah mempermainkan hati banyak wanita. Aku tidak pernah mencintai mereka, mereka hanyalah mainanku. Aku membuat mereka menangis dan marah." Siwon menghela napas. "Daan saat ini, aku seakan terkena karma. Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta."

"…"

"Jantungku berdebar tiap aku melihatnya. Wajahku memanas tiap aku menyentuhnya. Dan… aku merasa menjadi namja paling bahagia ketika bersama dengannya…" Siwon menarik wajahnya, menatap Yesung dalam. "Aku mencintainya… sangat… jadi tolong jangan pisahkan aku darinya."

Yesung terpaku melihat wajah Siwon yang benar-benar dekat dengannya. Bahkan ia dapat merasakan kehangatan napas Siwon.

"Aku tahu. Aku bahkan baru bertemu tiga kali dengannya. Tapi entah kenapa, ketika sadar, semua duniaku telah ada padanya. Aku sangat mencintainya…"

Siwon memajukan wajahnya, dan mengecup bibir Yesung, dan merangkulnya erat. Jantung Yesung berdebar kencang saat merasakan bibir Siwon melumat bibirnya. Siwon lalu melepaskan ciumannya, dan menatap Yesung dalam.

"Jadi tolong… jangan biarkan dia pergi dariku…" bisiknya lirih. "Nama namja itu… adalah Kim Yesung…"

:::

Love…

… Is something I better not know.

:::

**TBC**

MYAHAHAH! GAJE ABIS!XD/plak/ mianne kalo jelek… FF Ucchan memang jelek n mengecewakan! Iya! Emang!*emosi* uhuh, jadi semoga diterima…

Ucchan naik kelas~! Peringkat 1 kelas n juara umum 7!XD padahal dulu juara umum 2~! Tapi gak papalah~! Gak ucchan pikirin~!/plak/ padahal suer loh, Ucchan gak yakin sama MTK Ucchan! Keajaiban memang selalu ada ne~!XD*ketawa maniak*/plak

Mian ne, kalo ada yang gak suka sama flashbacknya!^_^"

Gomawo buat yang udah review! Bahkan ada yang review dari chapt awal sampai chapt 4! Gomawo!^^ mian Ucchan gak bisa bales review, suatu saat nanti akan Ucchan balas…T^T puasa udah deket ne, selamat berpuasa bagi yang beragama Islam~!^0^)9

* * *

_**Gomawo Untuk:**_

deraelf:::kim rose:::**DandelionEvil**:::Mylovelyyeye:::clouds:::**yesung ukeku**:::**FTasih**:::**GIRLSHEWOMEN**:::Kyutiesung:::**reny . rhey**:::**CloudYesungie**:::**sekarzane**:::AuraKim:::Jeremy kim84:::vthree turtlegyu:::kys134:::**Kim Yeclouds**:::jongjinnie:::**Cha2LoveKorean**:::**bay05**:::Albino's Deer:::**kim kyusung**:::witatri:::dina:::Guest

* * *

Sekali lagi gomawo, review kalian membuat Ucchan semakin semangat ngetik~!X3 N masalah happy ending… kita liat aja nanti~!8D/gampared

Ucchan akan hiatus selama puasa ini~! Nanti abis lebaran baru Ucchan mulai ngetik lagi! mohon sabar menunggu ne –itu juga kalo masih ada yang mau nunggu…

'Kay, disingkatin aja ne!^0^)/

REVIEW PLEASE~?


	6. Memories Part 2

:::

UCCHAN MEMPERSEMBAHKAN:

MY LOVE FOR U

Chapt 6: Memories Part 2

Cast: Super Junior, Other

Main Cast: Yesung, Kyuhyun, Kibum, Siwon

Other Cast: Super Junior Member, Other

Main Pair: WonYeKyuBum

Other Pair: HanChul, HaeHyuk, MinWook

Genre: Angst, Romance, Family

Rated: T

Diclaimer: God, Parents, tapi ceritanya asli mimpi Ucchan!

Warn!: BL(Boys!Love), Yemma disiksa/plak/, plotnya secepat cheetah(?), dan romancenya semelempem kerupuk dikala musim hujan(?), GAJE

I LOVE U

:::

FOREVER

"Hhh…" Yesung memejamkan matanya. Cafenya telah tutup sepuluh menit yang lalu. Semua pegawainya juga sudah pulang.

"Kau kelihatan capek, hyung!" Eunhyuk mendekati Yesung dengan secangkir kopi ditangan. "Minumlah dulu!"

Yesung tersenyum. "Ne, gomawo Hyuk-"

"Ani! Yesung hyung lebih suka teh!" Donghae muncul dan menyikut Eunhyuk menjauh. "Ini hyung! Minumlah!"

"YAK! IKAN AMIS! BERANI SEKALI KAU MENDORONGKU!" murka Eunhyuk garang.

"HEH?! SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL IKAN AMIS?! DASAR MONYET SIPIT!" balas Donghae tak kalah garang.

"MWO?!"

BUAGH

"YAK! APPO!"

PLAK

BLETAK

PRAAANGGGG

"… Ups…"

Yesung memandangi cangkir gelas cafenya yang sudah berantakkan dilantai. '… Padahal harga kedua cangkir itu mahal…'

"M-maaf, Yesungie hyung~…" Eunhyuk dan Donghae memasang wajah super memelasnya.

"I-ini gara-gara Hyukkie! Dia ngotot sih! Hyung 'kan lebih suka teh!" Donghae membela diri.

"M-mwo?! T-tapi setahuku hyung lebih suka kopi! K-kau salah!" bantah Eunhyuk dengan wajah memerah, hendak menangis.

"A-anii… itu salah H-Hyukk… IEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" tangis Donghae pecah.

"H-Hyukkkie tidak salah! Hyukkie t-tidak… … HWAAAAAAANGGGGG~!" Eunhyuk ikutan menangis.

"Ah… gwenchana! Tidak apa-apa kok! Berhentilah menangis!" Yesung berusaha menenangkan couple childish itu. "Kalian tidak boleh bertengkar! Bagaimanapun kalian sudah menikah!"

Ya, Eunhyuk dan Donghae sudah menikah. Walau kelihatannya tidak mesra dan kerjaannya hanya berantem terus, tetapi mereka berdua sesungguhnya saling mencintai.

Ngomong-ngomong… kedua teman lama Yesung ini sedang mengunjungi Yesung dicafenya. Mereka juga membantu café Yesung seharian ini.

… Ya. Membantu. Jangan hiraukan piring-piring pecah dan tumpahan saus disana itu.

Yesung tersenyum. Walau kedua namja dewasa didepannya ini sesungguhnya hanya merepotkannya, tapi dia senang. Dia sangat merindukan mereka.

"Sudah, berhentilah menangis." Yesung membawa Donghae dan Eunhyuk kedalam pelukannya. "Hyung tidak marah kok. Tidak ada yang salah. Kalian berdua anak yang baik."

"Y-Yesungie hyung…"

Dan bukannya berhenti menangis, tangis kedua namja 'dewasa' itu malah semakin menjadi. Dan memerlukan waktu hampir setengah jam bagi Yesung untuk menenangkan mereka.

:

:

"Oh ya, hyung! Apa kau punya acara hari minggu ini?" tanya Donghae ceria.

Yesung mengernyit. "Ne? memangnya kenapa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ketaman hiburan, hyung? Heechul hyung dan yang lainnya juga akan datang." Jawab Eunhyuk tanpa melepas pandangannya dari jalan. Dia dan Donghae memang sedang mengantar Yesung pulang kerumahnya.

"Ne~! pasti asyik sekali~!" Donghae tersenyum gembira. "Kita bisa naik roller coaster, bianglala, atau bahkan bermain distand tembak! Aku sangat jago menembak~!"

Eunhyuk mencibir. "Jago." Ujarnya dengan nada mengejek.

Donghae mendelik. "Apa maksudmu?! Aku ini jago menembak! Tepat sasaran! Kau mau aku menunjukkannya, heh?!" Donghae sudah siap membuka risleting celananya. Tampaknya gagal paham atas maksud 'tembak' disini.

"Diamlah!" kesal Eunhyuk panik. "B-bagaimana hyung? Apa kau bisa?"

"…"

Eunhyuk mengernyit. "Hyung?"

Donghae menoleh kekursi belakang, dan menemukan Yesung tengah menatap kosong kearah depan. "Hyung? Kau kenapa?" tanya Donghae khawatir. "Hyung!"

Yesung terbelalak. "N-ne?! Ada apa?" tanyanya panik.

Donghae cemberut. "Kau melamun, hyung? Kau sama sekali tak mendengarkanku!" rajuknya.

Yesung tersenyum. "Ani, aku mendengarmu kok." Ucapnya lalu mengelus kepala Donghae. "Tentu saja aku bisa datang. Aku pasti ikut."

Donghae cekikikan gembira, sementara Eunhyuk sudah cemberut. "Hyung! Jangan Cuma Donghae yang kau elus! Elus aku juga!" rajuknya manja.

Yesung menghela napas. "Baik, baik." Ia lalu mengelus kepala Eunhyuk.

Kini Donghae yang cemberut. "Hyuuuuuung! Elus Hae!"

Akhirnya Yesung menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk mengelus Donghae, sementara tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk mengelus Eunhyuk. Couple childish itupun cengengesan, gembira karena bisa bermanja-manja pada Yesung.

Yesung tersenyum. Dia sangat menyayangi kedua dongsaengnya ini.

… Tapi…

'… Taman hiburan, huh…' batin Yesung, pandangannya kembali kosong.

… Taman hiburan…

FLASHBACK: ON

Hari ini adalah hari minggu, dan bagi mahasiswa super sibuk seperti Yesung, hari ini adalah hari istirahatnya. Ya, Yesung selalu menggunakan hari minggu sebagai hari beristirahat dan bermalas-malasan.

… Tapi itu hanya sebatas sampai pintu kamar apartemennya diketuk.

YESUNG POV: ON

Hari ini hari minggu, aku tidak kuliah, tidak juga kerja. Hari ini aku bisa bersantai.

… Begitu yang kupikir, setidaknya sampai aku mendengar ketukkan pintu, dan ketika kubuka, aku menemukan ketiga namja itu sedang berdiri dengan ekspresi wajah abstrak.

… Sial.

"YESUNGIE/BABY/KIM! AYO KENCAN!" teriak tiga namja itu bersamaan. Emosi dan ambisi terpancar dari mata ketiganya. Dan aku tahu itu bukan hal yang bagus.

… Oh Tuhan… apalagi ini…? Tidak bisakah hidupku yang tenang kembali…?

Haish… ya sudahlah. Pertama, usir mereka dulu dari sini.

"U-um... Kyuhyunsshi, Siwonsshi, Kibumsshi… mianhae, tapi hari ini aku-"

"TIDAK ADA ALASAN!"

Dan begitu saja. mereka menyeretku pergi, tanpa mendengarkanku.

Tetapi bisakah mereka membiarkanku mengganti pakaianku terlebih dulu? Maksudku, aku hanya memakai kaos putih tipis yang sudah kusam, dan celana pendek diatas lutut! Mana ada orang normal yang keluar dengan pakaian seperti ini?!

Aku dipaksa masuk kesebuah limosin yang –sial– sangat keren. Setelah itu mobil langsung melaju. Dan aku duduk dijok belakang limosin, berhadapan dengan tiga namja itu.

Oke… ada yang tidak beres disini… tapi aku tidak tahu apa…

"Umm… tidak bisakah kalian membiarkanku mengganti bajuku lebih dulu?" tanyaku sedikit kesal.

"Kami sudah menyiapkannya!" tiga namja itu lalu mengeluarkan setelan gaun selutut berwarna biru muda tanpa lengan dengan… punggung gaun yang terbuka, juga… sumpelan dada. … Jangan lupakan wig berwarna merah muda panjang yang dilengkapi dengan topi lebar berwarna putih bersih. … High heels…

Tidak.

TIDAK.

TIDAK!

"AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MEMAKAINYAAAAA!" jeritku panik. Hei! Aku namja tulen! Namja normal macam apa yang menggunakan pakaian seperti itu?!

"Terserah. Hanya ini yang kami bawa." Ujar Kyuhyun cuek.

"Hanya untuk beberapa saat saja kok. Bertahan ne, Yesungie." Kali ini Siwon yang menimpali.

"Kau tidak mau berkeliaran dengan pakaian sexy seperti itu 'kan, baby?" Kibum menjilat bibirnya seduktif.

Blush~

A-apa tadi katanya?! NO WAY!

"B-berikan padaku!" pekikku sambil merampas pakaian laknat itu. Aku memandangnya sejenak, merasa ingin menangis. Tapi apa boleh buat, aku tidak mungkin terlihat memakai pakaian lusuh seperti yang kupakai sekarang ini. Lagipula tidak akan ada yang mengenaliku 'kan? Aku memakai wig dan… oh sudahlah!

Aku menanggalkan kaosku, bermaksud mencoba gaun tersebut. Namun gerakkanku terhenti saat mendapati tiga namja itu sedang memandangi tubuhku dengan tatapan mesum mereka.

"H-hyaaak! Apa yang kalian lihat?!" bentakku panik sambil menutupi tubuhku dengan gaun tersebut. "M-mesum!"

Wajah ketiga namja itu sontak merona. Mereka buru-buru membuang pandangan mereka ketempat lain. "M-maaf!"

Aku mempoutkan bibirku kesal. Kupikir karena kami sama-sama namja, jadi tidak masalah. Ternyata aku salah… sangat salah.

"K-kalau kalian berani mengintip, aku tidak akan bicara lagi dengan kalian!" ancamku.

"Baik..."

:

:

Aku. Kim Jongwoon. Usia 21 tahun. Namja. TULEN. Dan hari ini untuk pertama kalinya, aku (dipaksa) memakai gaun yeoja. Wig. Dan… high heels…

… Mari berharap tidak akan ada yang mengenalku.

… Oke. Masalahku yang kedua. Kami ada dibioskop. Dan posisiku saat ini, adalah sedang memandangi sebuah poster yang akan segera kutonton beberapa saat lagi.

SAW

… Tolong katakan kau bercanda. Ini adalah salah satu film yang masuk ke dalam blacklistku. Aku yakin aku akan muntah jika tetap nekat nonton film ini.

"Kau suka film pilihanku, baby~? Aku yakin kau akan menyukainya~!"

Namun melihat wajah gembira dan riang Kibum, aku jadi tak tega menolaknya.

"Ah! sudah waktunya! Ayo, baby~!" Kibum menggandeng lenganku, dan membawaku masuk kedalam salah satu ruangan dibioskop. Meninggalkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang sudah berwajah kesal.

Sesampainya didalam, aku menangis, menjerit, dan tak sengaja muntah dilengan baju Kibum.

… Aku bahkan sama sekali tak menyentuh minuman dan popcornku…

Kibum membawaku keluar ditengah film, sudah tak tega melihatku menderita mungkin. Melihat wajahnya yang sangat berawan, membuatku merasa bersalah. Kibum mungkin sangat menunggu-nunggu waktu untuk menonton film ini. Dan lagi… bau muntahku dilengan bajunya tidak mau hilang…

Ah… yeoja macam apa aku ini…(padahal namja)

"Sepertinya Yesungie tidak suka dengan pilihan filmmu, Kibum ah~!" Siwon menyeringai puas, menyambut kami yang baru saja keluar dari ruang bioskop. "Sekarang giliranku!"

Lagi…?

Oh ayolah! Aku tidak percaya ini! Aku ingin menolak, tapi Siwon sudah terlanjut menyeretku untuk masuk kembali keruang bioskop yang memutar film The Davinchi's Code.

Alhasil aku menghabiskan waktu sepanjang film untuk tidur. Selain karena tidak mengerti filmnya, aku juga capek karena kerja sampai larut malam kemarin.

… Saat keluar dari ruang bioskop, aku kembali melihat ekspresi berawan diwajah Siwon. Rasa bersalah kembali menghinggapiku. Sungguh… aku tidak mengerti filmnya, ini masalah selera kok… lagipula aku ngantuk…

Ingin bilang begitu(bermaksud menghibur*?*), tapi tak berani kuungkapkan.

"Waah~! Apa filmnya sesulit itu? Dia sampai berwajah ngantuk begitu~!" Kyuhyun tertawa setan, semakin memperunyam keadaan. "Oke! Sekarang giliranku! Kajja, Kim!" Kyuhyun mencengkram lenganku, dan bermaksud menyeretku kedalam ruang bioskop lagi.

Tapi aku segera mencengkram dinding. "Aku lelah~…" lirihku memelas dengan suara yang sudah kuubah sedemikian rupa agar mirip suara seorang yeoja. High heels ini membuat kakiku pegal, dan rasanya akan patah sebentar lagi…(lebay)

Namun tanpa banyak bicara, Kyuhyun menarikku dalam sekali hentakkan hingga membuatku jatuh kepelukannya. Ia lalu menggendongku bridal style, dan membawaku masuk kedalam bioskop itu. membuatku menjerit panik, meninggalkan Siwon dan Kibum yang sudah berwajah abstrak. … Juga beberapa pasang mata dari penonton lain.

Film yang dipilih Kyuhyun adalah The Avengers.

Sesungguhnya aku suka dengan film genre beginian. Tapi sekarang moodku sedang jelek. Aku tidak yakin bisa menikmati filmnya…

-Beberapa saat kemudian…

"Dan kau lihat tadi Hulknya?! Sangat besar dan keren! Aku ingin menjadi seperti Hulk suatu saat nanti!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum menanggapi celotehanku. Ya setelah keluar dari ruang bioskop, aku langsung dengan semangat 45 "mereview" film Avengers yang baru kutonton tadi. Ommo! Sumpah! Filmnya keren~! Aku tergila-gila~! Apalagi dengan Hulknya! Suatu saat nanti aku akan menjadi seperti Hulk! Mwahahah!

Aku terus bercerita heboh dengan Kyuhyun tanpa menyadari Kyuhyun sesekali melempar smirk penuh kemenangan kearah Kibum dan Siwon yang sudah berwajah abstrak.

:

:

Pemberhentian kedua, adalah sebuah taman bermain bernama Lover's Tragedy(?)….. bahkan dari namanya saja sudah mencurigakan begitu…

"KAJJA, BABY!"

Ketiga namja itu dengan garang menarik tanganku. Aku diseret kekiri, kekanan, dan kedepan.

"AYO KITA MAIN ROLLER COASTER!" ajak –setengah membentak- Kyuhyun yang lebih mirip paksaan.

"JANGAN! NAIK BIANGLALA SAJA!" kali ini Siwon yang setengah membentak.

"MAIN DI STAND TEMBAK SAJA!" Kibum menarik tanganku dengan penuh 'kelembutan'.

Aura tak enak pun langsung menguar dari ketiga namja tersebut. Membuatku serasa ingin mati saja. apalagi banyak pengunjung taman bermain yang menatap kearah kami –tepatnya kearahku dengan tatapan menghujat.

Aiyah! Bisa-bisanya mereka salah paham! Aku bukan yeoja murahan yang mengencani tiga namja sekaligus! Ani! Ani! Jangan salah paham! Aku bahkan bukan yeoja! Ingin rasanya aku meluruskan salah paham ini dengan cara membongkar penyamaran yeojaku ini.

… Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, kalau aku melakukan itu, orang-orang akan tambah salah paham…

"AH! ADA UFO!"

Aku otomatis mengikuti arah jari Kibum bersama Siwon, Kyuhyun dan beberapa pengunjung lainnya. Aku mengernyit, mana UFOnya? Aku tidak melihat apa-apa selain-

Aku tersentak karena Kibum menarikku dengan kekuatan penuh dan membawaku kabur. Sialan! Rupanya dia menipuku! Padahal aku sudah semangat!

Setelah dirasa cukup jauh dari gerbang taman bermain tadi, Kibum mulai memelankan larinya. Ia lalu menoleh kebelakang, hanya untuk melihatku yang sudah setengah mati.

Maksudku… aku sedang pakai high heels… HIGH HEELS WOI!

Seakan menyadari kekesalanku, Kibum membawaku masuk kedalam pelukannya. Eh?

"Mian, baby… apa kakimu sakit?" bisik Kibum tepat ditelingaku. Dan tentu saja itu membuatku langsung deg-degan. Kenapa Kibum suka sekali berbisik ditelingaku?!

"A-ah… ani… gwenchana…" dustaku. Aku lalu berusaha melepas pelukannya, tapi… sial, dia kuat. "K-Kibumsshi… tolong lepas…!" pintaku gugup.

"Hum… mian…" Kibum melepas pelukannya, tetapi malah mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku. bahkan hidung kami telah bersentuhan. "Aku merasa sangat nyaman saat memelukmu… jadi tanpa sadar…"

Wajahku semakin memerah. "A-ani… gwenchana…"

"… Bolehkah aku menciummu?"

Aku mendongak, menatap kedua matanya.

DEG

DEG

"… Iya."

GYAA! KENAPA AKU MALAH MENYETUJUINYA?!

Wajahnya mendekat, hingga otomatis membuatku memejamkan mataku. Kedua tangannya memegang bahuku dengan kuat tetapi tidak menyakitkan. Dapat kurasakan deru napasnya yang mengenai wajahku. Sangat hangat, hingga membuat jantungku seakan mau copot.

"…"

Chu~

Aku membuka mataku dengan terkejut. Kibum mencium keningku… aku menatapnya. Kenapa dia tidak menciumku dibibir? … EH TUNGGU! AKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MENGHARAPKANNYA KOK! A-ANI!

"Fufufu… kau gemetaran, baby." Kibum memberiku smirknya. Ia lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya kearahku sedikit. "… You are just too cute, baby…"

Peesshhh~

Aku otomatis memegang pipiku yang terasa sangat panas. Lagi-lagi dia berbisik ditelingaku! Aku bisa merasakan bibirnya ditelingaku! Sengaja sekali dia! AARGH! Lama-lama aku bisa jadi gila!

"Ah, kita sudah di depan stand tembak, baby." Kibum menjauhkan dirinya dariku. "Kajja." Ia lalu menggandengku menuju stand tembak. "Kau mau apa, baby? Akan kumenangkan untukmu."

Aku memandangi hadiah-hadiah di stand tembak itu dengan setengah hati. "Entahlah… rasanya aku-" aku terpaku saat manikku berhasil menangkap sosok sebuah boneka kura-kura.

L-LUCUU~~!

"Kau mau boneka itu, huh?" aku terbelalak. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?! Berhentilah membaca pikiran orang seenaknya! "Akan kumenangkan untukm-"

"Tidak! Aku akan mengambilnya sendiri!" potongku cepat-cepat. Kurogoh saku celanaku. … Em…? Celana…? Aku menunduk, dan mendapati rok gaun yeojaku serta high heels yang membungkus kakiku.

… Kalau kupikir-pikir lagi… sepertinya dompetku ketinggalan di celanaku… ani, bahkan mungkin aku tak membawanya… lebih tepatnya tak sempat membawanya…

Aku menoleh kearah Kibum dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan. "Anu… boleh aku pinjam uang…? Akan kuganti…" dapat kurasakan wajahku memanas. Memalukan sekaliiii! Bahkan ahjussi penunggu stand itu sudah cengar-cengir kearahku.

Kibum memberikan smirknya (lagi). "Tentu, baby. Dan kau tidak perlu menggantinya kok." Kibum memberikan beberapa lembar uang kepada ahjussi.

Ahjussi lalu memberikan sebuah pistol laras panjang padaku. "Kau harus menjatuhkan gambar UFO itu." jelas ahjussi sambil menunjuk sebuah gambar UFO berukuran kecil dihadapanku.

Aku mengangguk. Sepertinya mudah~! Boneka itu pasti akan kudapatkan dengan sekali tembak! Aku bersiap ditempatku.

Ahjussi menekan tombol, gambar UFO dan beberapa planet mulai bergerak.

Aku memandangi gambar UFO itu.

"… Eh… anu… ahjussi…"

"Ya?"

"Bukannya itu… terlalu cepat…?"

"Tidak kok! Di semua stand juga begini!" sahut ahjussi dengan wajah tak berdosanya.

Kepercayaan diriku luntur seketika. Wajahku juga pasti sudah pucat pasi. Tanganku yang memegang senapan juga sudah gemetaran. Gawat… ini sepertinya mustahil!

Maksudku, aku bahkan sudah tak bisa melihat gambar UFOnya lagi karena gerakannya sangat cepat! Bagaikan kecepatan suara! Bukannya ini curang?! Oi! Cepat panggil pemilik taman hiburan ini! Ada anak buahnya yang berbuat curang!

Tenang, Yesung. Tenang! Kau harus berusaha! Ya! secepat apapun gambarnya bergerak, aku pasti bisa menembaknya.

Aku membidik gambar UFO itu. tapi gambarnya terlalu cepat… rasanya mataku akan keluar sebentar lagi.

Kalau sudah begini… tembak sembarang saja! siapa tahu hoki!

Mengikuti kata hatiku, aku mulai menarik pelatuknya.

DOR

Sial! Meleset!

DOR

ARGH! Lagi-lagi!

DOR

Hampir kena!

DOR

Kau bercanda 'kan?! Bagaimana bisa aku menembak sesuatu yang secepat itu?!

DOR

Satu peluru meluncur, mengenai rambut palsu ahjussi hingga terjatuh, dan kau bisa menembak kelanjutannya. …. Silau juga rupanya.

"Gyaaah! Kenapa anda menembak kearah saya!"

"Mian, ahjussi! Saya tidak sengaja!"

Cih, aku meleset. =_=

DOR

DOR

DOR

DOR

"Yap! Permainan selesai!"

Aku sudah ngos-ngosan. Kehabisan tenaga. Sialan. Kalau begini memang mustahil! Dasar perampok!

Kibum tersenyum melihatku. Sepertinya terhibur dengan penderitaanku.

"Sekali lagi." Kibum memberikan beberapa lembar uang kepada ahjussi, lalu beralih kearahku. "Biarkan aku membantumu." Kibum berdiri dibelakangku, dan meletakkan kedua tangannya pada tanganku yang sedang memegang pistol.

Pesshh~

Sial… aku bisa merasakan napas hangat Kibum di telingaku…

"Angkat pistolnya sejajar dengan bahu, dan fokuskan matamu pada targetnya…" bisik Kibum dengan suara rendah.

Aku sontak memejamkan mataku. Jantungku berdegup kencang, aku khawatir Kibum bisa mendengarnya. Bagaimana ini…?! Kami terlalu dekaaat~…!

"Sekarang, baby!"

"HAH?!" aku tersentak kaget dan refleks menarik pelatuk pistol.

DOR!

… Pelurunya… tepat mengenai bagian tengah… gambar UFO itu…

Aku melongo. "… A-aku… Aku berhasiilll!" jeritku girang.

Kibum tersenyum hangat padaku. "Kau berhasil, baby."

Ahjussi memberiku boneka kura-kura incaranku. "Waiii~~ lucuuu~~~!" kataku gemas sambil memeluk boneka baruku.

Kibum memandangiku. "… Kau lebih menggemaskan, baby…" setelah berkata begitu, Kibum malah memelukku dengan erat.

Dapat kurasakan wajahku kembali memanas. "A-ani…! Jangan menggodaku…!" aku menunduk, berupaya menghindari kedua manik Kibum.

Tangan Kibum menyentuh pipiku, membuatku mendongak melihat senyumannya. "Aku serius."

Aku menatap matanya. Dia tulus. Dapat kurasakan dadaku menghangat.

"Maaf…" aku meremas kerah kemejanya. "… Aku tadi muntah di lenganmu…" aku benar-benar tidak romantis.

"Hm…" Kibum membisik, sambil perlahan mengikis jarak diantara kami berdua. "Gwenchana, baby. Aku tidak akan bisa marah kalau kau yang melakukannya."

Aku meneguk salivaku dengan susah payah. Jarak kami berdua terlalu dekaaat! "… T-Tuan-"

"Sssh… panggil namaku." Bisik Kibum tanpa melepas pandangannya dari kedua manikku.

Deg

Deg

Dapat kurasakan debaran di jantungku semakin mengencang. Apalagi wajah Kibum semakin mendekatiku. "K-Kibum…" aku memejamkan mataku, menunggunya menciumku.

Tapi saat jarak bibir kami tinggal sedikit lagi, terdengar pekikan dari kejauhan. "YAK! NEO!" aku sontak membuka mataku dan menoleh. Rupanya Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

"Cih," Kibum berdecih. Ia menarik wajahnya tetapi tangannya tetap menangkup pipiku yang kuyakini sudah berwarna merah muda.

Jantungku tidak mau berhenti berdebar… sial!

YESUNG POV: OFF

Siwon dan Kyuhyun menghampiri KiSung, dan langsung menepis tangan Kibum. "Apa kau lupa perjanjian kita, hah?!" marah Kyuhyun.

Kibum memutar kedua matanya malas. "Tidak, aku tidak lupa kok." Sahutnya malas-malasan.

Kyuhyun berkacak pinggang, tak puas dengan jawaban setengah hati Kibum. "Kau ini… ya sudahlah! Hey, Kim!" ia menoleh kearah Yesung, namun langsung terpaku saat menyadari Yesung sudah tidak ditempatnya lagi. "K-Kim? … YAK CHOI SIWON!"

:

:

Siwon berhasil menculik Yesung, dan membawanya masuk kedalam salah satu gerbong(?) bianglala –atau bahasa kerennya ferris wheels(?). Siwon bernapas lega saat bianglala itu mulai berjalan.

"Nah… Kyuhyun dan Kibum tidak akan menemukan kita disini." Gumam Siwon puas sambil melihat keluar jendela. Ia segera tersenyum. "Bukankah pemandangannya sangat indah, bab- baby? Kenapa kau gemetar begitu?" tanya Siwon cemas.

Yesung memeluk dirinya sendiri. Tubuhnya gemetar sementara wajahnya pucat. "… A-aku takut tempat tinggi…"

Siwon terbelalak. "M-mianhae! Aku tidak tahu soal itu!" Yesung tampak masih ketakutan, Siwon yang cemas tampak bingung dan panik. Namun ia segera mendapat ide. Ditariknya Yesung masuk kedalam pelukannya. "Ssh… gwenchana, Yesungie. Kau bisa menutup matamu."

Yesung menelan salivanya berat, lalu mengikuti perkataan Siwon. Ia memejamkan matanya dengan takut-takut, dan mencengkram bahu Siwon sebagai pelampiasan.

Siwon memperhatikan wajah ketakutan Yesung. dia tahu dia jahat karena merasa begini, tapi Yesung sungguh terlihat manis… rasanya Siwon tak menyesal membawanya kesini.

Siwon memajukan wajahnya, dan mengecup dahi Yesung lembut. Yesung tersentak kaget saat merasakan bibir Siwon menyentuh dahinya. "U-unh…"

"Coba buka matamu sekarang, Yesungie." Pinta Siwon.

Yesung sontak menggeleng gugup tanpa membuka matanya. "Shirreo!" tolaknya.

"Pelan-pelan saja, Yesungie. Aku ada disini." Bujuk Siwon lagi. ia mengeratkan pelukannya sambil mengusap surai Yesung penuh sayang. "Aku akan melindungimu."

Yesung yang awalnya ragu akhirnya mulai memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya. Matanya membelalak saat melihat keindahan taman bermain itu dari atas. Hari sudah lumayan gelap, lampu-lampu berwarna-warni telah dinyalakan. Cahaya gemerlapan menghiasi taman bermain yang masih sangat ramai itu. "Uwah…" Yesung bergumam tanpa sadar.

Siwon tersenyum melihat keterpukauan Yesung. Yesung terlihat seperti anak kecil sekarang. Tapi hal itu tidak mengurangi kecantikan dan keimutannya. Ah… rasanya Choi Siwon sudah benar-benar gila.

"Bagaimana…? pemandangannya indah, kkeuji?" tanya Siwon sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Memandang Yesung dengan pandangan lembut.

Yesung mengangguk dengan wajah berseri-seri. "Ne! pemandangannya sangat indah!"

Siwon menarik Yesung untuk duduk dipangkuannya, lalu meraih dagu namja yang sangat dicintainya itu, membuat Yesung menatap langsung ke maniknya.

Yesung terkejut dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba Siwon. "S-Siwon…"

"Kenapa kau bisa semanis ini, Yesungie…?" bisik Siwon sambil tersenyum menawan. "Kau mampu membuatku jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi." ia mempertemukan dahinya dengan dahi Yesung. "Disetiap detik… disetiap helaan napasku… aku semakin mencintaimu…"

Wajah Yesung merona mendengar kata-kata manis Siwon. Matanya menyayu saat sadar Siwon hendak menciumnya. Ia memejamkan matanya.

Sesenti sebelum bibir keduanya bertemu, terjadi sedikit goncangan kecil pada gerbong yang mereka naiki, hingga membuat Yesung mual dan-

"HOEKH!"

-Oops!-

"Itulah akibatnya! Siapa suruh kau melanggar perjanjian kita! Tidak ada yang boleh menciumnya sampai kita menentukan pemenangnya! Apa kau lupa itu, hah?!" marah Kyuhyun setelah berhasil menemukan Siwon dan Yesung yang baru turun dari bianglala.

Siwon diam.

Yesung yang tadinya ijin ke kamar mandi, datang dan buru-buru menghampiri Siwon dengan lap basah. Ia lalu melap wajah Siwon yang penuh dengan *PIIIP*nya. Ini sudah kedua kalinya Yesung memuntahi orang hari ini. Pertama Kibum, kedua Siwon. Tinggal Kyuhyun yang belum…(Kyu: Woi)

"Baiklah! Sekarang giliranku! Kajja, Kim! Biar dia melakukannya sendiri!" Kyuhyun menarik paksa tangan Yesung dan membawanya pergi. Meninggalkan Siwon yang terpaku dengan kain lap yang setia menempel diwajahnya. Dan Kibum yang hanya menghela napas berat.

:

:

Kyuhyun menyeret Yesung menuju stand roller coaster, tak mengacuhkan jeritan "Aku lelah~"-nya Yesung. mereka mengantri untuk naik.

Yesung sudah berusaha lari, tapi Kyuhyun telah mencengkram lengannya dengan sangat kuat. Gagal sudah usaha lari Yesung.

"Aku benci wahana seperti ini, Kyu~! Ayolah! Aku tidak mau naik~!" Yesung berusaha membujuk Kyuhyun dengan wajah melasnya, namun Kyuhyun menolak bahkan untuk sekedar melihatnya.

"Pokoknya kita naik!" ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada final.

Yesung merasa ingin menangis. "Tapi Kyuuu…"

"… Kenapa dengan yang lain kau mau, sementara denganku kau tidak mau?"

Yesung mengernyit saat mendengar nada aneh disuara Kyuhyun. "N-ne?"

"Kau bahkan tidak menolak saat mereka hendak menciummu."

Wajah Yesung merona. "A-ani!"

"… Kenapa Cuma aku…?"

Yesung memandanginya. "… Kau cemburu?"

DEG

"A-ANI! AKU TIDAK CEMBURU!" Kyuhyun menoleh dengan wajah merah padam. "S-SIAPA YANG CEMBURU?!"

Yesung terperangah, namun sejurus kemudian dia tersenyum manis. Kyuhyun lucu… wajah dan perkataannya berlawanan… "Ungh~! Kau cemburu~! Akui saja~!" goda Yesung sambil tetap tersenyum manis.

Kyuhyun tampak kesal. Ia memajukan wajahnya dan mencuri ciuman dari bibir Yesung.

Yesung terkejut dan langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Yaak!"

"J-jangan berisik!" Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajahnya lalu membuang muka. "Dan rahasiakan ini dari Siwon dan Kibum!"

Deg

Deg

Deg

Yesung dapat merasakan jantungnya berdebar. Apalagi cengkraman Kyuhyun dilengannya lepas, dan kini malah beralih menggenggam tangan Yesung. "…"

"… Jangan khawatir." Yesung mendongak mendengar suara Kyuhyun. "Aku akan menjagamu. Kau akan baik-baik saja. aku janji."

Yesung memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah merah padam, bahkan sampai ketelinganya. Terbersit rasa hangat didada Yesung. ia mengeratkan tautan tangan mereka berdua –membuat Kyuhyun melirik kearahnya. "Ne… gomawo…"

Yesung berbisik begitu, menunduk dengan wajah merah padamnya yang…

Ptas

Ah… sepertinya itu bunyi tali akal sehat Kyuhyun yang terputus.

Kyuhyun memeluk Yesung erat, membuat Yesung terkejut. "Sial… kenapa kau bisa semanis ini…?" bisik Kyuhyun, namun masih bisa didengar Yesung.

Yesung membeku ditempatnya, merasa jantungnya yang kembali berdebar. "U-uh… Kyu…"

"Hn… apa?" tanya Kyuhyun (sok) cuek.

Yesung terdiam sejenak, lalu tertawa kecil. "Ani~…" gumamnya sambil membalas pelukan Kyuhyun.

Peessh~

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan wajahnya kembali memanas. "B-bicara apa sih… dasar aneh…"

Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya. Kesal karena dipanggil aneh.

Kyuhyun diam sejenak, sebelum mengecup puncak kepala Yesung, lalu mengusapnya pelan.

Yesung terpaku. Kelembutan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun membuatnya terbuai. Kyuhyun yang biasanya super cuek dan sedikit kasar ternyata bisa juga jadi lembut seperti ini.

"Anu… permisi…" ahjussi penjaga wahana menegur keduanya. "Sudah giliran kalian…"

Kyuhyun loading sejenak, sebelum dengan kecepatan angin melepas pelukannya dan kembali membuang muka. "A-ah. Iya! Ayo cepat naik, Kim! Jangan lelet!"

Yesung sweatdrop dengan perubahan drastis Kyuhyun. 'Ya sudahlah.'

Merekapun naik roller coaster di bagian paling belakang. Yesung sudah memasang wajah tegangnya, dan sepertinya Kyuhyun menyadari itu. tapi Kyuhyun terlalu malu untuk menggenggam tangan Yesung, jadi dia lebih memilih membuang muka.

Roller coaster itu mulai melaju, naik-naik… menuju puncak. Dan wajah Yesung… setiap detik semakin menyedihkan. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan kitty eyesnya. Tapi Kyuhyun meliriknya pun tidak. Namja itu malah bersenandung –berupaya mengusir rasa malunya.

Yesung merasa ingin menangis. Dimana janji Kyuhyun tadi? Katanya akan menjaganya? Kalau begini rasanya mustahil Yesung akan baik-baik saja.

Roller coaster itu terhenti sejenak dipuncak sebelum akhirnya melaju turun –seiring teriakan Yesung yang membahana beserta beberapa penumpang lainnya.

Namun Kyuhyun tak peduli –masih sibuk mengusir rasa malunya.

… Ketika turun, Yesung tidak mau bicara pada Kyuhyun.

:

:

Pemberhentian ketiga –dan yang terakhir, harap Yesung, adalah sebuah… hotel…?

Yesung pucat pasi. Berbagai adegan buruk berkecamuk dipikirannya. "U-um… aku ingat ada urusan… a-aku mau pulang…" cicit Yesung sambil berbalik hendak pergi, namun ditahan oleh Kibum dan Kyuhyun, sementara Siwon tampak berbicara dengan resepsionis.

"Tenanglah. Kami tidak akan macam-macam, baby." Ucap Kibum menenangkan.

"Ya, kami hanya membawamu kesini untuk makan malam." Siwon tersenyum lalu ikut menuntun Yesung menuju restoran hotel. "Kau pasti lapar."

Yesung salah paham… aduuuh… ingin rasanya dia lari…

Kyuhyun mencibir. "Kau pikir kami akan memperkosamu, huh?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek.

Wajah Yesung sontak memerah. "A-ani! Aku tidak berpikir begitu!" elaknya panik.

'… Manis.' batin ketiga Choi bersaudara itu kompak.

Setelah sampai direstoran hotel, Choi bersaudara menggiring Yesung menuju suatu ruangan terpisah. Ruangan itu sangat luas dan dipenuhi kelopak-kelopak bunga mawar di beberapa tempat, dan juga hiasan-hiasan elegan yang terbuat dari Kristal.

Yesung melongo, membiarkan dirinya dibawa ke salah satu kursi. Ia duduk, masih melongo.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, beberapa pelayan datang membawa troli(?) yang diatasnya terdapat beberapa piring. Mereka lalu mengatur piring-piring yang masih ditutupi kubah besi diatasnya itu dimeja dihadapan Yesung.

Kubah besi itu dibuka, dan nampaklah berbagai macam makanan super lezat yang mampu membuat air liur Yesung menetes.

… Baunya…

Kemudian beberapa pelayan lain meletakkan gelas-gelas berisi minuman disela-sela makanan tersebut.

… Seakan semua jenis minuman ada disitu…

"Makanlah, baby. Kau pasti lapar." Kibum tersenyum seraya duduk dikursinya.

"Hn." Kyuhyun hanya menggumam kecil.

"Aku sudah memesan tempat ini, dan meminta mereka membawa semua menu mereka kesini. Semua ini kulakukan hanya untukmu, Yesungie~!" Siwon sedang berupaya merayu. Kyuhyun disampingnya langsung menjitak kepalanya.

"Yak! Dasar dongsaeng tidak sopan!" bentak Siwon kesal.

"Cih, kenapa sih aku bisa punya hyung menyebalkan sepertimu?" Kyuhyun menggerutu.

"Hahh… kalian sama saja. sepertinya dikeluarga kita, hanya akulah yang normal." Kibum ikut menimpali.

Yesung yang tadinya hendak menelan isi meja –karena dia memang lapar- langsung terpaku. Ditatapnya ketiga namja dihadapannya dengan tampang babbo. "… Kalian… bersaudara…?"

Kyuhyun mengernyit. "Kau baru sadar?"

Yesung masih disana, melongo.

"Uh yah. Kami memang bersaudara, Yesungie." Aku Siwon.

Yesung masih tak bergerak.

"Kau kenapa, baby? Kalau lengah begitu, akan kuserang loh." Kibum memasang smirk menggodanya.

Peessh~

"A-ani!" Yesung buru-buru menunduk. "A-aku mau kekamar mandi!" ia berdiri dan langsung kabur dari situ tanpa mendengar balasan dari Choi bersaudara.

"Oi, dia shock, tuh. Kukira kalian sudah memberitahunya?" Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu." Jawab Kibum dan Siwon bersamaan, sejurus kemudian mereka saling mendelik.

Hening sejenak, namun Siwon kembali membuka suara. "Kalian ingat taruhan kita 'kan?"

Kibum dan Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Tentu saja." sahut Kyuhyun.

"Batas waktunya tengah malam nanti." Kibum mengecek jam tangannya. "Sekitar setengah jam lagi."

"Yang bisa membuat Yesung menciumnya…" Siwon bersidekap. "Dia yang akan memenangkan taruhan."

"… Apa?"

Siwon, Kyuhyun, dan Kibum tersentak dan sontak berbalik. "… Yesungie/baby/Kim…"

Yesung berdiri disana dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa ditebak. Seperti campuran marah dan… kecewa. "… Aku mau pulang." Yesung berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

Ketiga Choi terkejut, mereka sontak berdiri dengan wajah panik. "Baby/Yesungie/Kim!" mereka pun mengejar Yesung, dan tak sulit mengingat Yesung masih memakai high heels. Mereka berhasil menahan Yesung tatkala namja manis itu sudah setengah berlari melewati taman belakang hotel tersebut.

Kyuhyun yang pertama menahan lengan Yesung. "Hei, Kim…"

Yesung tak menjawab, ia menghentakkan tanganya berusaha melepas pegangan Kyuhyun, namun nihil, pegangan Kyuhyun terlalu kuat. "… Lepas…"

"Baby, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!" bujuk Kibum sambil ikut menahan lengan Yesung yang satunya lagi.

Namun Yesung tak mendengarkannya. Dia mulai berontak. "LEPASKAN AKU!" bentaknya meledak.

"Yesungie…" Siwon menatapnya nanar.

"Kenapa… kenapa kalian mempermainkanku seperti ini…?" lirih Yesung dengan suara bergetar. "… Aku memang bukan dari kalangan orang kaya seperti kalian… tapi bukan berarti kalian bisa seenaknya menjadikanku taruhan dan mempermainkan perasaanku…"

Hening.

Yesung kembali membuka suara. "… Aku benci orang-orang seperti kalian."

"… Yesungie… coba lihat keatas." Pinta Siwon sambil memegang handphonenya, sepertinya tengah mengirim pesan.

"Tidak mau."

"Ayolah, Kim."

"… Tidak…!"

Kibum menyeringai. "Lihat keatas, atau aku akan memperkosamu disini sekarang juga."

Yesung otomatis mendongak keatas.

Pyaaarrr

Kembang api meledak dilangit malam, memperlihatkan keindahan-keindahan yang seakan menerangi keadaan taman dibelakang hotel itu.

Yesung terpaku, tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"… Kami memang menjadikanmu taruhan, baby." Siwon ikut memandang keatas.

"… Tetapi itu karena kami ingin memiliki hatimu." Sambung Kibum sambil ikut menatap keatas.

"Asal kau tahu saja. aku benci melihatmu dekat dengan dua orang itu." geram Kyuhyun. "Kau hanya milikku."

Siwon tersenyum –setelah menabok Kyuhyun. "Kami bertiga mencintaimu, Yesungie… sangat… cinta kami tulus, terutama cintaku padamu-"

PLAK

"Jadi maksud kami…" Kibum menoleh, menatap wajah Yesung yang masih terpaku. "… Kami ingin kau memilih satu dari kami… seseorang yang benar-benar kau cintai…"

Yesung masih terdiam.

Kyuhyun mengernyit. "Jangan berani bilang tidak yah! Aku tahu kau sudah jatuh cinta padaku!"

Siwon memutar matanya kesal. "Cih, kau selalu saja egois begitu." Ia ikut menatap Yesung. "Nah, Yesungie. Pilihlah sat-"

Perkataan Siwon terhenti saat ia melihat cairan bening yang meluncur turun dari kedua mata Yesung. "Y-Yesungie! Kenapa kau menangis?!" tanyanya panik. Diikuti Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang tak kalah panik.

"Baby?!"

"Tidak bisa…"

"Eh?"

"Aku… tidak bisa memilih diantara kalian bertiga…" Yesung menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah basah akan air mata. "… Aku tidak bisa…"

Kyuhyun memandangnya. "Wae?"

"… Aku… selalu berdebar… kalian bertiga… selalu membuatku berdebar…" lirih Yesung. "Kalian bertiga membuatku… kh… aku… tidak bisa memilih… kalian… kalian sama pentingnya untukku…" Yesung mulai terisak. "M-maafkan aku… hiks… tapi… aku mencintai kalian bertiga… aku tidak bisa memilih… maafkan aku…"

Hening sejenak, hanya terdengar isakkan Yesung.

Namun kemudian, ketiga Choi bersaudara itu memeluk Yesung –membuatnya terkejut. "… Kalau begitu… pilihlah kami bertiga…" bisik Siwon lembut.

Yesung terpana.

"Kami sudah memikirkan ini." Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Aku tahu… pesona Choi memang kuat. Namja Kim sepertimu pasti akan jatuh cinta pada kami."

Perempatan siku-siku muncul didahi Yesung. 'Dasar menyebalkan!'

"Kalau kau tak bisa memilih salah satu dari kami…" Kibum mengusap surai Yesung. "… Kau bisa memilih kami bertiga."

Yesung masih tampak tak percaya. "T-tapi… bukankah itu tidak adil…?"

Kibum mengecup puncak kepala Yesung. "Siapa bilang…? Kau pasti bisa mencintai kami dengan adil. Walau sebenarnya aku tidak suka membagimu dengan mereka."

Yesung terperangah. "… Kalian serius…?"

Siwon mengangkat dagu Yesung, membuatnya menatap lurus kemaniknya. "… Apa mata ini terlihat berbohong…?"

Yesung memandangnya lama, sebelum kemudian mulai menangis lagi.

"Sssh… baby… uljimma…" bisik Kibum.

"Hiks… h-habisnya… kenapa… kenapa aku…?"

"… Karena kau spesial, Yesungie…" jawab Siwon dengan senyuman gembira.

"Spesial…?"

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Kau bisa membuat kami bertiga jatuh cinta padamu. Butuh penjelasan lain?"

Air matanya memang masih turun, tetapi sebuah senyuman sudah terbentuk diwajahnya. "… Kalian aneh…"

"Trims pujiannya." Balas Choi bersaudara bersamaan.

Yesung tertawa kecil, rasa bahagia mulai memenuhi dadanya. Apa dia bermimpi…? Dia dicintai oleh tiga orang yang sudah beberapa hari ini selalu membuatnya deg-degan.

"Nah…" Choi bersaudara melepas pelukannya, lalu menatap Yesung intens –membuat Yesung mengernyit bingung. "Sudah jam 12 malam… bisakah kami meminta ciuman kami sekarang?"

Peessh~

"H-hyaak!"

BUAGH

FLASHBACK: OFF

"… Hyung… Yesung hyung!"

Yesung tersentak dari lamunannya. "N-ne?"

"Kita sudah sampai, hyung!" jelas Donghae. "Kau melamun apa, hyung?" tanyanya curiga.

Yesung buru-buru menggeleng. "A-ani. Aku tidak melamunkan apa-apa."

Eunhyuk menatapnya dari kaca spion. "Hung… okelah. Ayo turun hyung! Hari sudah larut! Kau harus cukup beristirahat!" usir Eunhyuk.

Yesung cemberut. "Yak! Kau mengusir hyung, eoh!?"

Donghae tertawa. "Ani hyung~! Ini kan demi kebaikanmu juga! Ayo sana pergi!"

Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia keluar mobil, lalu melangkah kerumahnya dengan langkah dihentak-hentak.

'Childishnya muncul lagi…' batin Eunhyuk dan Donghae bersamaan.

"Hei, Hae. Tadi Yesungie hyung sedang memikirkan mereka 'kan?"

Donghae mengangkat bahunya. "Kemungkinan besar."

"… Dia terlihat sangat kesepian…" gumam Eunhyuk.

"Kau benar." Donghae memejamkan matanya. "… Apa ada sesuatu yang bisa kita lakukan untuknya?"

Eunhyuk menerawang. "… Hei."

"Hm?"

"… Bukankah mereka pantas mendapat kesempatan kedua…?"

:::

Cinta ini bagaikan secercah air di padang pasir.

Keberadaannya seakan mustahil.

… Tetapi secercah air itu…

… Sangat sulit kering.

… Sepanas apapun sinar mentari…

… Dia tetap bertahan.

:::

TBC~

Yuppp~~~! Akhirnya chap ini terselesaikan! Akan Ucchan usahakan untuk lanjut secepatnya! Mianne kelamaan nunggu!TwT

Btw, Ucchan begadang nyelesain ini FF, trus langsung update, jadi gak sempat balas review! mianT^T tapi akan Ucchan balas lain kali! … Ya mungkin!/plak

AAARGGHHHH RINDU EUNSIHAEMINDONG….TMT

Semoga chapt ini tidak mengecewakan ne! mungkin sekitar 2-3 chapt lagi udah tamat… ya kayaknya!/plak

Singkat kata,

Review please~?


End file.
